Benci atau Cinta ?
by Uzumaki Eng
Summary: "Benci dan Cinta" Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis. Tapi bagaimana untuk orang yang sedang mengalaminya? yaa. Kedua pasang muda-mudi ini sangat membenci satu sama lain karena hal yang sepele. Akan tetapi apakah mereka akan t
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :**

**_"Benci dan Cinta"_**

**_Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis. Tapi bagaimana untuk orang yang sedang mengalami nya? yaa. Kedua pasang muda-mudi ini sangat membenci satu sama lain karena hal yang sepele. Akan tetapi apakah mereka akan terus membenci?_**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T ( Mungkin )**

**Warning : Semua yang berbau pedas **

**Bahasa : indonesia**

**_Ini Fanfict pertama saya, maaf kalo agak sedikit ngelantur, namanya juga Author pemula. Bagi Autor Senior saya mohon keritik dan saran kalian. Trim's_**

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Kriingggg... Kringggggggggg.. Kringgggggggggg.._

Sebuah alarm yang berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 07.00 AM mengagetkan gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Aaaaarrg telat bangunnnn! mati aku." teriak gadis bermata lavender bernama Hinata.

Hinata langsung lari seperti dikejar setan dan buru-buru hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk SMA internasional Konoha High School.

" Otou-san, Hinata pergi duluya." Ucapnya sambil mencium pipi sang ayah yang sedang duduk di meja makan menyantap sarapnnya.

Lalu Hinata berlari menuju garasi sambil menggigit sepotong roti yang sudah tersedia di meja makan tadi .

" Hati-hati Hinata, jangan ngebut ngebutt ! " teriak ayah Hinata, Orang Kaya Raya yang mempimpin Perusahaan Hyuga Corp. Sebut saja dia Hiashi ... ya Hyuga Hiashi.

" Baik Otou-san. " teriak Hinata lagi sambil memasuki mobil matic berwarna lavender nya.

Ya, Hinata dituntut mandiri oleh sang ayah, Hinata harus pergi sendiri ke sekolahnya karna sekarang dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus diantar jemput oleh sang supir. Maka dari itu Ayahnya menghadiakannya Mobil Matic , tentu saja juga untuk hadiah karna Hinata Lulus masuk ke **SMA Konoha School** yang hanya orang pintar dan kaya raya yang bisa masuk kesana. Dengan kata lain walaupun sekaya apapun murid tersebut, akan tetapi mereka tidak mahir dalam Pelajaran (Alias Bodoh), mereka tidak akan bisa masuk ke **SMA Konoha School**.

"Hinataa Hinata...dasar anak yang payah,, baru hari pertama sudah telat sekolah ." gumam Hiashi dan bergegas pergi ke kantornya untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

_Subete no kon'nichiwa_

Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata

aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara.

aku tinggal di Hyuga Mansion. Mansion yang luas milik keluarga kami... ya keluarga Hyuga

aku tinggal bersama Ayahku yang disiplin nya sangat kuat sebut saja Hyuga Hiashi, Adikku yang berwajah dingin tapi sedikit centil bernama Hyuga Hanabi dan Sepupuku tersayang sekaligus Sister Complex ku Hyuga Neji.

Ayah dari kak Hyuga Neji adalah saudara kembar ayahku, ia meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil saat hendak pulang dari Suna ke Konoha untuk merayakan ulang tahun Neji -niisan yang ke 17 tahun. Ayah nya meninggalkannya selama seminggu karna ada urusan mendadak di Suna( biasa orang sibuk). Ibunya Meninggal satu jam setelah melahirkan nya , maka dari itu jangan heran kalo Neji-niisan agak sedikit kaku dan bersifat dingin kepada semuanya... yah mungkin alasan terpukul karna ayahnya meninggal tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang perhatian loh.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menyetir mobil sendiri kesekolah, biasanya aku selalu diantar supir. Neji-Niisan sudah pergi dahulu kesekolahnya, aku sebel karna neji-nissan tidak membangunkanku. Mungkin dia tidak mau aku jadi anak manja . huuft ... yasudahlaah

oke ganti topik~~~~

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kesekolah impianku **SMA Konoha School.**

Saat SD dan SMP aku terus gagal mengikuti ujian tertulis untuk masuk ke **SD dan SMP Konoha School,, **yah walaupun aku gagal, aku tetap berusaha keras.. belajar dan terus belajar.. dan akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke S**MA Konoha School. **Senangnyaaaaa...

* * *

Sesampainya di parkiran **Konoha School,** aku langsung bergegas lari meninggalkan lapangan parkir yang luas itu menuju ruangan kelasku karna takut terlambat.

sebelumnya aku melihat ke mading (majalah dinding) untuk mengetahui di kelas mana aku akan duduk selama 3 tahun lamanya. Jariku mulai menelusuri kertas yang tertempel di mading itu...

Dan yeah kutemukan Namaku Hyuga Hinata : Kelas X-B

yah lumayanla walaupun aku gak bisa masuk ke kelas X-A, yang katanya adalah kelas yang isinya 26 orang peringkat tertinggi pendaftar di **SMA Konoha School**.

aku pun segera berlari bergegas karna kulihat diluar kelas tidak ada satupun penghuni, siaal aku bernar benar terlambat.

"permisi... Gomen aku terlambat. " ucapku pada wanita berambut ikal semampai.

"masuk kenapa kamu terlambat? " kata wanita itu lembut.

"Gomen Sensei, saya kesiangan. " kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku karna malu.

"baiklah, kamu saya persilahkan duduk dengan satu hukuman", kata wanita itu kembali.

"**Hukuman emang bener disiplin keras banget ini sekolah,baru telat 5 menit saja padahal**", batinku kesal.

"Hukumanmu adalah ambilkan buku **T****ata Tertib di SMA Konoha School,** tadi saya baru saja akan menerangkan materi perkenalan itu, tapi saya sengaja tidak menggambilnya dari perpustakaan karna saya tau akan ada siswa atau siswi yang terlambat", ucapnya tegas.

"Perpustakaan? tapi saya belum tahu dimana perpustakaannya . " ucapku.

"dari sini kamu belok kanan lalu kamu lurus, nanti ada Pamflet Bertuliskan "Library Konoha. " wanita itu menjelaskan.

"kamu masuk, lalu kamu pesankan saja kepada bapak yang berambut perak memakai slayer (penutup hidung) namanya kakashi, katakan padanya bahwa gurumu meminta buku untuk materi Hari ini . " imbuhnya lagi.

Akupun segera berlari kecil mencari dimana perpusatakaan itu berada, sampai ku temukan ruangan bertulisakan "Library Konoha"

Aku masuk dan bertemu dengan orang yang Guru wanita tadi katakan.

"pagi !Ada yang bisa ku bantu? " ucap dingin lelaki yang di bajunya terkait name tag yang bertuliskan Hatake Kakashi.

"pagi Sensei~~ Saya Hinata, saya disuruh senseiii..."

belum lagi aku menyelesaikan ucapanku guru itu pergi dan kembali dengan 27 buah buku yang masing-masing tebalnya kurang lebih 100 lembar itu. Ia langsung memberikannya padaku. Aku pun menerimanya walaupun buku itu hampir menutupi kepalaku dan menyusahkanku untuk berjalan.

"Arigatou sensei. " ucapku sambil pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

akupun berjalan pelan karna buku buku yang kubawa ini menyusahkan ku berjalan .

saat langkahku hampir sampai kekelasku, tiba tiba dari belakangku ada lelaki bermabut blonde berlari dan menabrakku

BRUG...

Aku pun terjatuh bersama dengan ke 27 buku yang kupegang tadi,

"aduuuhh..." teriakku kesal sambil memegang kakiku yang sakit karna terjatuh.

" kalo jalan liat liat dong ..aku buru-buru ni . " ucap pria berpostur tinggi itu sambil berlari meninggalkan ku.

"heeeey kau yang tidak lihat jalaaaan ! " teriakku kesal sambil bangkit dari jatuhku dan membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi.

"kurang ajar tu cowok, bukan malah bantu aku lagi, malah pergi gitu aja. " umpatku sangkin kesalnya.

aku pun pergi membawa buku-buku tadi dan memberikannya kepada guruku. Lalu aku dipersilahkan duduk

aku pun berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang hanya tersisa satu itu.

dan~~~~~~

"apaaaaaa...kkaaauu ? " teriakku terkejut.

"berisik tauuuuu ." sentak pria bermata biru syafir itu sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakannku.

"kenapa kalian berdua berisik sekali? kalian berdua ini sudah terlambat malah buat keributan lagi . " ucap guruku mengamuk memecah keributan.

aku pun duduk walau aku tidak sudi duduk di deratan nomor 3 dekat jendela sebangku dengak pria mengesalkan ini, tapi karna aku takut guruku sudah marah-marah.

"Baiklah anak anak, kita mulai saja. Sebelum itu kita perkenalan dulu . Kenalkan nama saya Yuhi Kurenai, kalian bisa memanggilku Kurenai sensei . " ucap wanita berambut ikal lebih sebahu itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Karna aku sudah memperkenalkan diri, maka sekarang giliran kalian yang memperkenalkan diri dimulai dari meja pertama. " guru itu mempersilahkan diri sambil menunjuk meja pertama yang terletak dekat jendela.

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke . " kata pria berambut seperti ekor ayam.

"Membosankan...namaku Nara Shikamaru . " kata pria berambut seperti nanas.

"Halo perkenalkan nama saya Yamanaka Ino, umur saya 15 tahun, saya tidak menyangka bisa bersekolah disini ,.. sayaaaa..." ucap terpotong wanita berambut kuning diikat seperti ekor kuda itu karna ucapannya dipotong oleh kurenai-sensei.

"cukup, kau hanya perlu mengucapkan nama saja. selanjutnya...", ucap Kurenai-sensei kesal karna melihat tingkah Ino yang agak genit .

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. " kata wanita berambut pink yang cara berpakaiannya seperti lelaki.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto. " kata cowok yang mengesalkan yang berada di sebelahku.

"halo, nama ku Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal semuanya. " ucapku sedikit malu lalu duduk kembali.

Satu persatu teman sekelasku pun akhirnya memperkenalkan diri mereka. Kurenai-sensei lalu melanjutkan kembali topik pembahasan hari ini, aku pun membuka buku paket yang telah kuambil dari perpustakaan tadi dan dibagikan oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"kenapa hanya aku yang sebangku dengan lelaki, apalagi lelaki menyebalkan ini . " batinku. Aku kesal melihat kesekelilingku, karna hanya aku yang duduk dengan pria. apalagi pria yang menyebalkan.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong...~~~

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan selesainya materi perkenalan kami.

"Hari ini cukup untuk perkenalan dan pembahasan materi tata tertib **Konoha School**. Mulai besok kita akan mengadakan Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) selama 3 hari, sebelum kalian keluar untuk beristirahat saya akan mencatatkan dipapan tulis perlengkapan apa aja yang akan kalian kenakan dan kalian bawa besok. " Imbunya seraya menuliskan perlengkapan yang akan kami bawa besok

aku pun mulai mencatat apa yang ditulisakan Kurenai-sensei dipapan tulis.

**Hinata POV END~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Terdengar suara tertawaan siswa-siswi yang sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka. Ada yang bercanda-tawa, ada yang sedang bergosip, dan ada juga yang berlari ria, tapi beda halnya dengan ketiga wanita ini, merka sibuk membicarakan tentang masa orientasi besok.

"heyy..." Sapa gadis berambut pink dan berpakaian seperti lelaki dan wanita berambut pirang yang saat di kelas tadi duduk disebelah gadis berambut pink itu.

"ehh iyaa.. ada apa? " Ucap gadis bermata lavender yang berhenti karna sesorang memanggilnya, ia hendak berjalan mencari kantin.

" aku Sakura, dan ini Ino ." Ucap gadis berambut pink memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman sebangkunya kepada gadis bermata lavender.

"iya, aku Hinata..salam kenal . " Tersenyum kepada dua orang gadis dihadapannya.

"kamu mau kemana Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"emm anoo... aku mau kekantin, tapi kalian tahukan sekolah ini terlalu besar. dan aku juga tidak tau dimana kantinnya berada . " ucap Hinata menjelaskan.

Hinata sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik dan sedikit pemalu, tapi tidak untuk lelaki berambut kunik jabrik itu, sebut saja Naruto

" haha... kami juga mau kantin ni. yuk kita barengan aja biar Sakura yang menunjukkan dimana kantinnya. soalnya aku juga tidak tahu hehe .." kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata.

"ya.. tenang saja Hinata, aku sudah dari Sekolah Dasar bersekolah disini jadi aku sudah tau seluk beluk sekolah ini hehe" ,ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"wahh kamu hebatyaa Sakura . " ucap Hinata kagum.

"sudahla mari kita kekantin. " ucap Sakura lagi yang malu karna dipuji oleh Hinata.

"yaah, , itu dia kantinnya.. yuk ! " ajak Sakura kepada dua temannya.

mereka pun duduk dimeja menunggu jus pesanan mereka datang. Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang..

"Selamat menikmati, semoga kalian suka sekola disini dan juga dengan kantinku ya hehehe. " ucap Nenek yang bernama Chiyo.

" Terima kasi Obaa-chan. " ucap serentak Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

dan nenek itupun pergi karna kantin mereka ramai akan pembeli yang akan dilayani.

" Oh iya, besok kita akan mengadakan MOS. Malah yang disuruh bawa aneh aneh lagi ! " ucap Sakura sambil menyeruput jus strowberry nya.

" iya, gila tu sensei... bisa terlihat apa seorang Ino didepan cowok-cowok keren nantinya . " ucap Ino yang berbuah sebuah jitakan Sakura di kepala Ino.

" kau ini seperti lelaki saja Sakura,,, sakit tauu !" ucap Ino sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak Sakura

" abis kau ini genit sekali !" timpal Sakura

" hhahaha...sudah sudah kalian membuatku tertawa. Aku senang, baru pertama kali ketemu kita uda seakrab ini . " seru Hinata sambil tertawa lebar

mereka pun tertawa riang melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Walau ini hari pertama mereka bertemu namun mereka sudah akrab sekali.

Percakapan mereka pun terhenti saat Ino yang terlalu riang tertawa berdiri memegang gelas jusnya tidak sengaja menumpahkan jusnya kebaju pemuda berambut pirang yang lewat bersama temannya Sakuke dan Shikamaru.

" aduuuuuhhh..." teriak Naruto

"gomen gomen.." ucap Ino kaget sambil mengambil tisu hendak membersihkan kemeja Naruto yang tidak sengaja tersiram jus olehnya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kaget melihat jus mangga Ino yang jatuh di blazernya Naruto

" sudah sudah tidak apa apa . " ucap Naruto pelasn walaupun sedikit kesal sambil menepis tangan Ino

Hinata yang melihat Naruto tidak mau dibersikan bajunya oleh Ino itu berdiri kesal

" hey kau.. Manusia Kucing yang punya 3 garis dipipi, Ino itu sudah baik mau membersikan blezermu, kau malah menolaknya. " ucap Hinata keras

"apa kau bilang? kau pikir aku mau kalau blezer yang telah ditumpahkan jus ini makin kotor jika dibersihkan olehnya? kalo tidak karna waktu pulang sekola yang masih lama,aku tidak akan marah seperti ini. Aku memang tidak mau dia (menunjuk Ino) membersihkan blazerku karna akan bertambah kotor. Lagi pula kenapa kau yang marah sih. Bukannya berterima kasih karna tidak kusuruh ganti. " ucap Naruto kesal menatap wajah Hinata

"sombong sekali kau, akan kuganti blazer mu itu, mau berapa ? Seratus? biar ku beli sama gudangnya. " teriak Hinata

Naruto , Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun tersenyum menyeringai pada Hinata.

"dasar cewek nyebelin, uda dibaikin malah aku yang dikasarin. Dan kau Sakura,, bisa-bisanya kau berteman dengan cewek menyebalkan itu . " teriak Naruto sebal dan meninggalkan tempat.

"wanita emang menyebalkan. " imbuh Shikamaru

"hn..", jawab singkat Sasuke.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu.

.

.

Sasuke , Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah dari Sekolah Dasar selalu bersama dan bersekolah ditempat yang sama ( **Konoha School)**, jadi mereka sudah sangat akrab, sebenarnya teman mereka satu lagi adalah Sakura. dari Sekolah Dasar keempatnya sudah bersahabat. Tapi saat lulusan SMP, Sakura ketahuan menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sasuke, ia malu dan lebih memilih untuk tidak sering bermain dengan geng semasa kecilnya itu . Sakura lebih banyak bermain tanpa Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Hanya sekali-sekali saja bermain bersama mereka jika ada acara besar keluarga.

"Hinata, kau yakin mau membeli Pabrik yang menjual Blazer Naruto? " tanya Sakura.

"iya ..emangya kenapa? " kata Hinata mantap.

" aku teman Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru dari Sekolah Dasar, aku tahu siapa Naruto, dia tidak pernah membeli pakaian sekolah yang diproduksi banyak di pasaran, dengan kata lain blazer naruto itu Limited Edition", imbuh Sakura menjelaskan.

"apaaa? " teriak kaget Ino dan Hinata berbarengan

" iya, dan satu lagi. Kita tidak usah cari ribut ya dengan Naruto . Dia itu anak pemilik sekolah ini.. bisa-bisa kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. " ucap Sakura lagi.

" Loh, tapi kan kamu teman dekatnya Naruto mana mungkin kau dikeluarkan ? " tanya Ino heran.

" iya , tapi kalian? makanya, kita jangan cari ribut lagi dengannya. okee! " timpal Sakura tersenyum.

"apaa? jadi Siluman kucing itu anak pemilik sekolah? tidak mungkiiin. " teriak Hinata sambil menjambak jambak rambut indigonya.

" tapi tenang aja, selagi sahabat-sahabat baruku ini tidak salah, aku akan membela kalian kok. " senyum Sakura sambil merangkul Hinata dan Ino.

"Pantes saja kau agak tomboy (Bergaya seperti lelaki) ternyata karna dari sekolah dasar temannya laki-laki semua", teriak Ino mengejek Sakura.

"tapi aku tetap suka pada Laki-laki tau. " ucap Sakura wajahnya memerah.

"haha sudah sudah, wajah Sakura Sudah memerah tu. " Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu.

Bel istirahat selesai pun berbunyi

Ting Tong Ting Tong

" wah uda masuk kelas lagi tuh, yuk kita masuk! " ucap Ino.

Sakura dan Hinata mengganguk. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan kantin sambil tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi.

**TBC**

**Review kalo mau dilanjut**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :**

**_"Benci dan Cinta"_**

**_Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis. Tapi bagaimana untuk orang yang sedang mengalaminya? yaa. Kedua pasang muda-mudi ini sangat membenci satu sama lain karena hal yang sepele. Akan tetapi apakah mereka akan terus membenci?_**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T ( Mungkin )**

**Warning : Semua yang berbau pedas :(**

**Bahasa : indonesia**

**_Ini Fanfict pertama saya, maaf kalo agak sedikit melantur, namanya juga Author pemula. Bagi Autor Senior saya mohon keritik dan saran kalian. Trim's_**

**NP : Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada 2 orang yang telah me Review. Chapter awal telah saya hapus dan saya perbaharui tulisannya yang sedikit berantakan**

**Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL :**

**Lnjutkan crita ny seru, sya tnggu jngn lama2 sya pngen tau ap Hina akn membli pbrik ny bneran hehe ...**

**Slam NHL**

**Author : terima kasih :D okeoke kita lanjut.**

**~Selamat menikmati~**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Naruto POV**

Halo perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto.

Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina

Pekerjaan Ayahku adalah sebagai pemimpin suatu perusahaan Industri yang bergerak di bidang Elektronika dan Tekhnologi .. ya nama perusahaan itu pasti kalian semua sudah tau Namikaze corp.

Mungkin kalian tidak asing lagi dengan nama Namikaze, karna kalian akan sering menemukan nama tersebut di alat elektronika kalian, seperti Gadget, Laptop, Komputer, Mesin Cuci, Televisi, dan masih banyak lagi yang berbau Elektronik Tekhnologi. Perusahaan inilah yang menghidupi keluarga kami dan 7000 keluarga staff Pekerja. Perusahaan kami sudah banyak memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia.

Kami tidak hanya bergerak di perusahaan Elektronika dan Tekhnologi.

Keluarga kami juga pendiri dan pemilik Sekola Berstandart Internasional yang diberi nama Konoha School, Nama yang sama dengan Kota tempat berdirinya sekolah itu. Dari sekolah dasar hingga SMA, aku selalu bersekolah di Konoha School. Tentu saja bukan karna orang tuaku pemilik sekolah tersebut makanya aku bisa bebas bersekolah di Konoha School tanpa melakukan tes terdahulu.

Aku juga mengikuti tes untuk masuk kesekolah nan mewah ini sama seperti siswa-siswi lain. Ayahku selalu mengajarkanku untuk selalu disiplin dan patuh kepada orang tua. Ayahku mengajarkanku untuk tidak manja, semua yang Ayahku ajarkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk melatih mentalku agar tidak bermalas malasan dan hanya bertombak kepada harta orang tuaku yang melipah ruah. Ayahku selalu berpesan padaku agar aku dapat belajar dengan giat dan akan meneruskan perusahaan yang telah keluarga Ayahku bangun dari NOL.

Tentu saja aku senang karena Ayahku mempercayaiku, maka dari itu aku harus giat dan giat belajar.

Semua ucapan Ayahku bukan hanya ucapan kosong, Ayahku selalu ada untukku saat aku membuthkannya. Dia selalu menyempatkan waktunya yang super duper sibuk untukku yang membutuhkanku. Ibuku yang menjadi Ibu rumah tangga selalu menyiapkan makanan yang enak saat aku pulang sekolah. Walaupun Ibuku sedikit cerewet tapi aku sangat sayang pada Ibuku.

Aku sangat sayang pada Touu-san dan Kaa-san. Aku janji, aku akan mewujudkan semua mimpi kalian yang telah kalian percayakan padaku.

oke selesai tentang keluargaku

oh iya, aku tidak lupa dengan ini . aku memiliki 3 orang sahabat yang aku sayangi dari kecil

Yaitu pertama Sasuke Uciha, Cowok yang kata banyak orang ganteng, tapi menurutku sih tidak hehe. Ya iyalah lebih gantengan aku. Aku harus pede.

Yang kedua Nara Shikamaru dia adalah Sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling Genius diantara kami berempat. Dia banyak mengajarkan kami materi sekolah yang agak susah untuk dimengerti.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Sakura... Haruno Sakura. Ntah sejak kapan ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tomboy dan super galak. Tapi semua itu kutepis saat dia ketahuan suka dengan Sasuke.. haha ternyata cewek tomboy itu suka pada lelaki juga ... ya tapi semenjak naik kebangku SMA dia sudah terlihat jarang bersama kami, mungkin dia sedikit grogi dengan Sasuke ..

ya baiklah itulah sahabat-sahabat yang kusayangi, teman semasa kecilku sampai sekarang.

**Pukul 07.00**

Aku turun dari mobil Ferari berwana oranye hadiah yang diberikan Ayahku karna aku Lulus dari SMP dengan peringkat ketiga di seluruh SMP Konoha School. Ya walaupun yang ke-3 aku tetap bangga karena peringkat pertama diduduki oleh Shikamaru sahabatku.

hari ini adalah Hari pertama Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS). Sebenarnya aku bisa saja tidak mengikuti MOS ini, karena aku sedikit tidak pede mengenakan atribut konyol ini. Tapi aku dipaksa untuk ikut oleh Ayahku, Ayahku bilang agar aku juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan siswa-siswi yang lain. Ya akhirnya kuturuti apa yang diperintahkan Ayahku, walaupun agak sedikit malu haha.

"_Sasukeee temee_", teriakku pada sahabatku yang baru turun dari mobil Ferari hitamnnya.

"_hey dobee_", terkejut melihat dandananku.

"_haha, kau terlihat bodoh mengenakan itu_", tuturnya menahan tawanya.

"_haha kau juga, kau yang cool tampak bodoh dengan atribut itu_", aku kembali mengejeknya.

"_hn.._", ucapnya kesal padaku.

Tiba-tiba mata kami langsung tertuju pada mobil Ferari berwana Hijau lumut yang jalannya diperlambat oleh pemiliknya karna akan memasuki area parkir. Pemiliknya langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri kami yang masih berdiri di area parkir. ya itu Shikamaru. Ya benar, kami sudah berjanji ingin membeli mobil bermerk sama hanya berbeda warna. Makanya jangan heran mobil kami merknya sama.

"_haha, liat tampang bodoh kalian berdua_", ucap Shikamaru tertawa melihat kami yang mengenakan atribut mos.

"_lah? kau kok tidak mengenakan atribut apa apa?_",ucapku heran melihat Shikamaru tidak mengenakan satupunn atributnya.

"_Mendokusai..atributku semua berada didalam mobil. aku malas menggunakannya membuang waktu dan sedikit memberatkan badanku", _ucap shikamaru.

"_itu tidak adil ,, hn", _imbuh Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

aku pun menyeringai pada Sasuke, Sasuke mengerti apa maksud seringaian ku.

Sasuke langsung memeganng kedua tangan Shikamaru agar Shikamaru tidak lari. Aku langsung mengambil kunci mobil Shikamaru di kantong celananya. Sasuke menyenderkan punggung Shikamaru ke mobil yang sedang terparkir.

Aku langsung bergegas mengambil atribut Shikamaru dari mobilnya dan kembali ke Sasuke dan Shikamaru. kami memaksa Shikamaru untuk mengenakannya.

Shikamaru hanya terlihat pasrah terhadap aku dan Sasuke karna pengangan tangan Sasuke terlalu keras.

" _Kami berdua sudah terlihat bodoh menggunakan ini, jadi tidak adil kalo kau tidak menggunakannya Shikamaru_", ucap ku sambil menyeringai.

" _mendokusai...sudah sudah aku yang pakai sendiri.. kalian ini_", Shikamaru menyerah.

"_hn.._", dengung Sasuke dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Shikamaru.

" _gitu dong,, baru sahabat hahaha_ ", ucapku sambil tertawa.

akhirnya selesai juga Shikamaru menggunakan atributnya, kami pun pergi meninggalkan area parkir..

Atribut untuk laki laki adalah :

- Kaus kaki hitam pada kaki sebelah kiri, dan kaus kaki putih pada kaki sebelah kanan.

- Topi seperti topi petani yang dibuat dari carton.

- Rompi yang dibuat dari plastik kresek hitam yang pada tempat kancingnya diganti dengan permen.

Kalau untuk perempuan hanya berbeda pada rompinya saja. Kalo yang lelaki memakai rompi, yang perempuan mengenakan rok rumbai yang terbuat dari plastik kresek hitam juga.

walaupun hanya sedikit itu saja sudah membuat kami malu.

* * *

langkah kami pun semakin kami percepat saat kami mendegarkan bunyi bel tanda masuk

_Ting tong ting tong_

_"pengumuman .. diharapkan seluruh peserta mos berbaris dilapangan"_ ucap wanita yang berbicara menggunakan microfon itu

aku, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berlari kearah lapangan untuk berbaris dengan Siswa-Siswi lainnya

"_Berbaris menurut kelas kalian masing-masing_" ucap wanita yang tadi, masih menggunakan microfon

Setelah semua Berbaris dengan rapi kami pun mendengar kan pidato dari kepala sekolah, Kepala sekolah kami adalah seorang wanita yang berteriak menggunakan microfon itu. Namanya Tsunade. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai nenekku.

Akhirnya ia memulai pidatonya

**Naruto POV END**

* * *

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

" Saya nyatakan pembukaan MASA ORIENTASI SISWA KONOHA SCHOOL di buka " Ucap wanita yang bernama tsunade itu sambil mengetukkan microfon sebanyak tiga kai

TOk TOk Tok~~~

Semua siswa dan siswi pun bertepuk tangan

" Semuanya kembali ke kelas masing masing. kita akan memulai MOS kita, Kalian akan di bimbing oleh senior kalian"

Ucap wanita tua yang masih kelihatan cantik itu

semua siswa dan siswi pun bubar dan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas X-B

semua murid telah duduk dengan rapi dan tertib. tapi tidak pada sepasang muda-mudi ini

"_hey manusia kucing. minggir dong kesana_ " ucap gadis bermata lavender pada si rambut pirang

"k_au ini berisik sekali sih, dimana mana selalu berisik. oh iyaa kau jadi membeli pabrik blezerku? sudah kau temukan pabriknya ?_" ucap Naruto kesal pada Hinata

"_tidak!karna kau tidak sopan aku tidak akan menggantinya .kau geser dong , aku gk mau duduk didekat jendela, susah rasanya kalau mau keluar_" ucap Hinata kikuk karna ia sudah tau Blezer Naruto Limited Edition

Naruto hanya diam tidak merespon dan tetap duduk dibangkunya dari awal.

_**"bisa dimarahi Otou-san kalo aku meminta uang dalam jumlah besar hanya untuk mengganti blezer si Manusia Kucing ini. lagi pula aku tidak tau dia menempah dimana blezernya"**_ Batin Hinata takut

"_kau iniiii... yasudah! aku yang dekat jendela, kau berdirilah biar aku masuk_", ucap Hinata geram memecah lamunannya.

Naruto pun berdiri dari bangkunya.

"_haha,, mau aja kenak tipu_", ucap Hinata tertawa menyeringai sambil duduk di bagnku yang tadi diduduki oleh Naruto.

" _kau ini gadis yang menyebalkan ya. sanaa. aku juga tidak mau duduk di dekat jendela, payah untuk keluar masuk_", ucap Naruto kesal yang sedari tadi berdiri karna ulah Hinata.

teriakan mereka pun reda setelah mendengar langkah kaki seseorang

"_Halo minnah... Perkenalkan nama saya Shabaku no Temari. saya anggota Osis dari kelas XI-A. kalian Bisa memanggilku temari.. dan disebelahku ada Hyuga Neji anggota Osis dari kelas XI-A juga. kalian bisa memanggilnya neji. Kami adalah senior yang ditugaskan untuk kelas X-B_", ucap wanita berambut coklat dikucir empat itu (atas dua [kanan-kiri] bawah dua [kanan-kiri])sambil memperkenalkan teman yang berdiri disampingnya.

Hinata yang melihat kedua seniornya datang, langsung mengalah pada Naruto dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk di dekat jendela. Naruto pun langsung duduk disebelah Hinata.

"_Neji-niisan ternyata anggota OSIS_", gumam Hinata.

Naruto pun sedikit mengernyit alisnya karna melihat tingkah Hinata yang selalu membuatnya kesal.

Hening sesaat~~

"_Baiklah sebelum kita memulai games kita, aku akan mengabsen kalian terlebih dulu_", ucap neji datar pemilik mata yang mirip dengan mata Hinata.

"_kalian yang dipanggil namanya maju untuk mengambil pin bergambar ini, ini adalah pin yang kita gunakan untuk games pertama kita.. kalian mengerti?",_ ucap Temari datar sambil mengangkat pin tanpa menunjukkan gambarnya.

"hiii' _Temari-senpai_" ucap serentak anak satu kelas X-b

Setelah satu persatu murid maju dan mengambil pinnya mereka pun duduk kebangku masing-masing dengan tenang.

"_Baiklah, kalian bisa lihat pin kalian. aku membagikannya secara acak. pin terdiri dari dua bentuk gambar. yang satu bergambar bulan dan yang satu lagi bergambar bintang_" ucap Neji memberitahu

"untuk apa pin ini?.. membosankan" ucap Shikamaru bosan

"kalau membosankan keluar saja" bentak temari

Shikamaru pun menghela nafasnya

"_ baiklah, kita mulai games kita. disekolah ini kami telah menyembunyikan koin yang dilapisi kertas berwarna gold (emas), tugas kalian adalah mencari pasangan lawan jenis yang memiliki pin berbeda dengan pin kalian dan bersama sama mencari koin tersebut_" ucap Temari menjelaskan

"_dengan kata lain, jika seoarang wanita memiliki pin bergambar bintang, wanita tersebut harus mencari pasangan lelaki yang meiliki pin bergambar bulan. kalian harus kompak untuk bisa menemukan koin tersebut begitu juga untuk lelaki. Akan tetapi kalian tidak bisa berpasangan dengan teman sekelas kalian. Kalian hanya boleh mencari pasangan dari kelas lain selain kelas X-B. kalian mengerti?_ ", imbuh Neji meluruskan arti.

"_Haikk Senpai_", ucapnya serentak.

"_dan satu lagi, bagi kalian yang tidak mendapatkan koin tersebut sebelum jam istirahat, kalian akan dapat hukuman bersama dengan pasangan kalian. mengerti?", _ucap Temari lagi.

_"Benar menyebalkan ternyata", _ucap Shikamaru datar.

"_Diam, laksanakan atau kau kuhukum?",_ ucap Temari membeli deathglare kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun bangkit dan memberi deatglare kepada Temari yang terus menatapnya.

tatapan mereka pun terlepas saat Neji menjutkan instruksinya.

"_baikla. kita mulai dari sekarang, kalian boleh keluar mencari pasangan kalian_", ucap Neji dan meninggalkan kelas disusul oleh Temari.

Naruto pun bangkit dan meninggalkan kelas bersama Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

seluruh siswa juga ikut meninggalkan kelas mereka bergegas mencari pasangan.

.

.

"_Sakura, Ino_" ,teriak Hinata memanggil sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"_hei Hinata, ayo cepat, nanti keburu abis pasangannya.. hehe_" ,ucap Ino heboh.

"_yuk Hinata_ " ,timpal Sakura.

"_baiklaa baiklah.._",turut Hinata dan berlari keluar kelas mengikuti dua sahabatnya itu.

saat sudah kelaur dari pintu kelas mereka pun berpisah

"kita berpisah disiniya, kita cari pasangan kita masing masing agak tidak menganggu hehe.. setuju?" kata Ino dengan nada sedikit genit

" baiklah, ganbate minnah" ucap Hinata sambil mennyatukan tangan meraka bertiga (seperti hompimpah)

"yeaaah" ucap mereka serempak sambil menghempaskan tangan mereka bertiga dan langsung berpencar

.

.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

"_aduh kenapa susah sekali mencari pasangan ini, banyak yang uda memiliki pasangan. nah aku?_ " ,batinku

tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada yang menepuk pundakku.

" _hoeyy_ " ,seru lelaki yang ntah siapa namaya berlari kearahku.

lelaki itu berambut coklat dan memiliki taot merah berbetuk segitiga terbalik dipipinya

"_pin kamu bergambar apa?_",ucapnya ngos ngosan karna selesai berlari.

" _bintang.. kamu?_" ,ucap ku pada lelaki bermata seperti srigala itu.

"_akhirnyaa... aku bulan_" ,ucapnya masih dengan nafas terengah.

"_yasudah, namaku Hinata aku dari kelas X-B kamu mau join denganku kan mencari koin?_" ucapku padanya

" _ya!aku juga sudah lelah mencari kesana kemari, untung aja aku bertemu kau, hehe aku kiba.. Inuzuka Kiba. aku dari kelas X-C_" ucapnya nyengir yang katanya namanya kiba itu padaku

Baiklah ayo kita mulai mencari

kamipun mulai mencari koin itu kesana kemari

**Hinata POV END**

* * *

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku terduduk di bangku taman sekolah karna aku sedikit malas mencari pasangan begitu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut pirang indigo menghampiriku.

"_hey,, ngapain kamu disini?apa koinmu sudah ketemu?_", jawab wanita itu padaku.

"_belum_", jawabku seadanya.

"_trus kamu ngapain disini? perkenalkan namaku Shion, aku dari kelas X-A. kamu mau jadi joinku?_", ucapnya blakblakan padaku.

" _emangnya kau sudah yakin pin kita berbeda?_ " ,ucapku menyeringai padanya.

" _tuh pin kamu bergambar bulan kan? pin ku bintang. artinya kita jodoh, yuk cari koinnya_", ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

aku pun tepaksa mengikutinya, karna mau gimanapun sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi.

setelah susah setengah jam mencari koin tersebut dimanamana tetapi tidak ketemu, aku pun terdiam terkejut mendengar suara bel istirhat

_TING TONG TING TONG_

_"hum.. matilah aku, bakal dapat hukuman. tou-san.. Kaa-san maafkan anakmu ini " ,_Batinku tertunduk lesu.

"_aduu kita bakalan kenak hukuman ni, tapi gapapa deh, asal bersama kamu hehe_" ,kata gadis bernama shion itu padaku. tak lepas memegang tanaganku.

"_iyaa, tapi tidak udah pegangan gini juga_", ucapku kesal sambil melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari lenganku.

akupun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu

**Naruto POV END**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_Semuanya berkumpul_" ,ucap kepala sekolah menggunakan microfon.

seluruh siswa berkumpul, dan berbaris sesuia kelas mereka masing masing. 4 banjar barisan yang masing masing barisan terdiri dari 26 siswa-siswi . ya benar, kelas X memiliki 4 ruangan. X-A, X-B, X-C, dan X-D

"_Hinata_" teriak Ino yang berlari kearah Hinata.

"_iya Ino , mana Sakura?_ ", ucap Hinata tertunduk lesu.

"_Hey Hinata , Ino.._ ", teriak Sakura menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum ria

"_ayo kita berbaris_", ucap Ino semangat.

"_hey Hinata kenapa murung?_", tanya Sakura.

"_anoo..aaku dan joinku tidak mendapatkan koin_ ", tutur Hinata sedih dan kecewa.

"_ya ampun, trus gimana Hinata? kau akan dihukum_" ,ucap Ino tidak tega melihat Hinata.

"_uda tenang saja Hinata, paling hukumannya gk berat_", terang Sakura memberi semangat pada Hinata.

" _Hadapi dengan senyuman_", ucap serenpak Ino dan Sakura sambil mengangkat lengan mereka menyemangati Hinata.

" _haiik_", ucap Hinata Mantap.

"_yauda yuk kita baris_", ucap Sakura lagi dan ketiganya bergabung kebarisan kelas mereka.

* * *

Disisi barisan lain anak anak yang sedang berbaris menunggu Kepala sekola yang belum kembali setelah barisan rapi

"_apaaaa?..._" ,teriak serentak Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"_kenapa bisa terjadi dobe bakaa?_" ,ucap Sasuke terkejut pada Naruto.

"_ya kami memang sudah mencarinya kesana kemari, tapi emang tidak dapat_", ucap Naruto sedikit murung.

"_haha.. mungkin kami-sama tidak memihak padamu Naruto, aku saja dapat koinnya. padahal menurutku ini pekerjaan yang membosankan dan tidak masuk akal_ ", ucap Shikamaru tertawa ketus.

tertawaan Shikamaru pun terhenti saat Microfon di Sebrang sana berbunyi.

"_tes,, tess.. ya baiklah, sebelum kalian istirahat saya akan memberitahu satu hal penting. Dari sekian koin yang disembunyikan diberbagai tempat oleh panitia, mereka menemukan 2 koin yang tersisa. Berarti akan ada 2 pasangan yang akan dihukum. Hukumannya untuk pasangan itu adalah... pasangan itu harus mengikat salah satu tangan mereka berdua dengan tali. Dan tidak boleh dilepas kalo itu disekitar sekolah sampai MOS berakhir. Mengerti kalian semua? kalo sudah mengerti, kalian boleh bubar dan serahkan koin kalian kepada Senior kalian agar bisa diregistrasi_" ,ucap Tsunade tegas.

" _mengerti sensei_", ucap seluruh murid berbarengan lalu membubarkan barisan mereka.

* * *

Murid murid yang telah selesai meregristasi koin mereka kembali menikmati waktu istirahat yang telah terbuang untuk mendengarkan pengumuman tadi.

seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang duduk di kursi kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya yang biasa mereka duduki saat istirahat.

"_eh kalian tidak pesan makanan?_" tanya Shikamaru kepada kedua sahabatnya

"_yaya terserah kau la Shikamaru aku ikut pesananmu aja_" ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya

"_kau Sasuke?_", tanya Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

"_iya sama juga seperti Naruto_", ucap Sasuke yang heran melihat sahabtnya murung.

"_baiklah, hari ini aku berbaik hati. aku yang akan memesan_", timpal Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya.

Shikamaru pun pergi sebentar meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya untuk memesan makanan.

"_hey dobe. hanya karna tidak menemukan koin saja kau seperti orang yang mau mati_", ucap Sasuke kesal melihat Naruto yang tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

" _teme! kau tau hukuman itu? bergandengan dengan wanita! Cih, aku malu. lebih baik aku bergandengan denganmu sepanjang abad haha_ ", sambil merangkul Sasuke dan sedikit bercanda menyeringai.

"_eh dobe baka, apa apaan kau ini. Cih aku masih normal_ ", teriak Sasuke geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

"_haha akupun tidak sudi tau_", ucap Naruto yang menghentikan candaannya dan kembali termenung.

"_Gimana kalo Kaa-san diberi tau sama Tsunade-ooba-chan ? Bisa tidak disediakan makan malam aku,, huuu apalagi Kaa-san pasti mengejekku yang mencari koin saja tidak bisa_", batin Naruto.

lamunan Naruto pun terhenti saat melihat ramen yang sudah tersedia di mejanya.

"_Sudah kita makan aja dulu, nanti bel berbunyi_", Ucap Naruto santai, tidak sadar temannya sudah terheran melihatnya.

" _ternyata dia termenung karna lapar haha_", ucap Shikamaru yang langsung duduk dikursinya. Ia datang dengan pelayan yang membawakan 3 mangkuk ramen dan 3 gelas es teh.

"_Itadakimasu_", ucap Naruto sambil membuka sumpit dan melahap ramen dengan cepat.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat cara makan Naruto dan mulai menyantap mie dari mangkok mereka.

_._

_._

**TBC **

**Reviewnyaa biar dilanjut**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :**

**_"Benci dan Cinta"_**

**_Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis. Tapi bagaimana untuk orang yang sedang mengalaminya? yaa. Kedua pasang muda-mudi ini sangat membenci satu sama lain karena hal yang sepele. Akan tetapi apakah mereka akan terus membenci?_**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T ( Mungkin )**

**Warning : Semua yang berbau pedas :(**

**Bahasa : indonesia**

**_Ini Fanfict pertama saya, maaf kalo agak sedikit melantur, namanya juga Author pemula. Bagi Autor Senior saya mohon keritik dan saran kalian. Trim's_**

**_Khula-chin : _**Lanjut..tetap smangat nulisnya

ganbatte :-)

Author : Oke trima kasih ya :)

* * *

Karizta-chan: Lanjut

Autohor : Baik , Kita lanjut

* * *

Blue-senpai :lanjutt

Author : siip :D

* * *

Aizen L sousuke

yoshh , review meluncur .

ceritanya keren senpai .

Author : Makasihya :D okee

* * *

Aizen L sousuke :wahh sugoi...

Author: Arigatou Gozaimazu :D

* * *

Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL

Wah crita ny hmm mkin seru..  
Typo msih bnyk, shrus ny di akhr klimat di ksih tnda titik jdi sya gak bngung bca ny.  
Dan jga awal prckapan hruf prtma ny hruf capital/bsar cnthny "(B)la bla bla" Ucap Naruto, dan jga untk nma hrup prtma ny hrus capital. Jdi enak bca ny n ini bkan Flame ya sya mau ksih tau aja, yg sya tau soal sya Fans Fanfic trutma NaruHina hehe.  
Ganbatte/Semangat.  
Sya tnggu chptr slnjutny.  
NHL

Author : Terima kasih:D okeoke, author perbaiki ya tulisannya.

* * *

**Baikla Selamat menikmati~**

"_Gimana kalo Kaa-san diberi tau sama Tsunade-ooba-chan ? Bisa tidak disediakan makan malam aku,, huuu apalagi Kaa-san pasti mengejekku yang mencari koin saja tidak bisa_", batin Naruto.

lamunan Naruto pun terhenti saat melihat ramen yang sudah tersedia di mejanya.

"_Sudah kita makan aja dulu, nanti bel berbunyi_", Ucap Naruto santai, tidak sadar temannya sudah terheran melihatnya.

" _ternyata dia termenung karna lapar haha_", ucap Shikamaru yang langsung duduk dikursinya. Ia datang dengan pelayan yang membawakan 3 mangkuk ramen dan 3 gelas es teh.

"_Itadakimasu_", ucap Naruto sambil membuka sumpit dan melahap ramen dengan cepat.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat cara makan Naruto dan mulai menyantap mie dari mangkok mereka..

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

_Ting tong ting tong_**  
**

Terdengar bunyi lonceng sekolah menandakan berakhirnya waktu istirahat. Semua Siswa-Siswi berhamburan masuk ke ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

Di kelas X-B~

"_Baiklah, sekarang semuanya duduk tertib. Kami para senior akan memanggil siswa dan siswi yang akan dihukum"_, timpal wanita yang selalu membawa kipas kecil kemana-mana itu.

" _Aku yang akan membacakan namanya dari kelas ini, untuk yang kupanggil namanya silahkan ikuti Temari-senpai keluar_" ,kata lelaki bermata lavender keperakan.

"_Namikaze Naruto _", kata lelaki bernama Neji itu.

Seluruh siswa memperhatikan Naruto yang bangkit dari kursinya dan segera keluar mengikuti Temari yang berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"_Hyugaa...eh? Hyuga Hinata? waaah Hinata kena hukuman ya?"_, ucap neji tersenyum kecil mengejek.

"_Neji-niisan.. eh maksudku senpai... awas aja Neji-nii sampai rumah ya_ " , ucap Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal karna diledek oleh sepupunya Neji.

"_sudah.. sudah ayo ikut senpai_", Ucap Neji masih meledek adik sepupunya dan menarik tangan adiknya untuk ikut dengannya ke lapangan.

Semua murid di kelas X-b sedikit heran dengan keakraban Neji dan Hinata.

"_ oh , iya.. aku sempat lupa.. Mereka kan sama sama Hyuga_", ucap Sakura berbisik pada Ino.

" _Ganbate Hinataaa_ " ,ucap serentak Ino dan Sakura.

"_haikk_", ucap Hinata berbalik badan melihat kedua sahabatnya menyemangatinya.

Neji dan Hinata berjalan gontai ke Lapangan untuk mengikuti jejak Temari dan Naruto yang telah menduluani mereka. Di lapangan sudah berdiri dua orang murid dari kelas berbeda dan dua senior nya.

" _Namikaze Naruto , Hyuga Hinata dari kelas X-B_", ucap Temari pada kedua senior yang lain.

" _Inuzuka Kiba dan Shion dari kelas X-C_" , ucap lelaki berambut mirip seperti batok kelapa yang bernama Lee.

Keempat senior bergabung dan sedikti berjalan menjauhi junior mereka utnuk berdiskusi.

" _aku punya usul_", ucap wanita yang rambutnya diikat cepol dua namanya Ten-ten.

Neji, Lee dan Temari mendekati Tenten.

"_usul apa?_", tanya Temari.

"_Begini, yang mendapat hukuman kebetulan adalah dua pasang dari kelas yang sama pula. sepasang dari kelas X-B dan sepasang lagi dari kelas X-C. Kalau menurtuku gimana kalau kita tidak usah memasangkan mereka dengan pasangan Join mereka! gimana?_", ucap Tenten menjelaskan.

"_maksudmu? aku kurang mengerti_", ucap Lee kebingungan.

"_Maksud dari Tenten adalah kita memasangkan mereka sesuai dengan pasangan kelas mereka saja_" ,ucap Neji terpotong.

"_dengan kata lain, Yang seharusnya joinnya Hinata itu adalah Kiba, kita ganti menjadi Naruto. Begitu Juga dengan Shion. Yang seharunya dengan Naruto akan kita ganti Dengan Kiba._ " ucap temari Memotong perkataan Neji.

"_tapi mengapa kita repot -repot seperti itu? "_, tanya Lee masih bingung.

" _Bakaa.. nih kukasih contoh. Kalau tangannya Shion diikat dengan tangan Naruto, otomatis kemana Naruto pasti akan diikuti Shion kan?"_, ucap Tenten menjelaskan.

"_nah terus? apa masalahnya?_ " ,ucap Lee masih bingung.

"_dasar benar benar bakaaa. Kalau Naruto berasal dari kelas X-b sedangkan Shion dari kelas X-c bagaimana bisa mereka mengikuti materi Mos sedangkan kelas mereka berbeda? pasti buat ribet"_, tegas Temari yang menghadiakan Lee jitakan sangkin kesalnya.

"_Sakit Temariii..iyaiya aku mengerti_ ", ucap Lee sambil mengelus elus kepalanya yang dijitak Temari barusan.

" _untuk mempermudah menyerapan materi, kita pasangkan mereka menurut kelas mereka. Baiklah ayo_ ", ucap Neji mengakhiri Diskusi mereka .

Temari, Neji, Lee dan Tenten kembali berjalan mendekati dan berdiri di depan Naruto, Hinata, Kiba dan Shion.

" _Shion dan Kiba... maju_ ", ucap Tenten pada Juniornya itu.

Shion dan Kiba maju dua langkah, mereka masih tidak menegerti apa maksud dan tujuan para seniornya itu.

"_Shion, Julurkan tangan kiri mu dan kiba julurkan tangan kananmu_" ucap Lee pada keduanya

Naruto masih santai tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Shion dan Kiba menjulurkan tangan mereka ke depan. Lee langsung menyatukan mereka berdua dan mengikat tangan mereka dengan sebuah gelang berlampu warna merah.

"_apaaa? kenapa tanganku diikat dengan Kiba? bukan dengan Naruto?_", ucap Shion heran tak rela tangannya diikat dengan Kiba.

"_iya kenapa begitu? apa yang terjadi?_" ,seru Kiba Juga.

"_sudah jangan banyak tanya. Ikuti saja_", Kata Temari menguatkan suaranya.

setelah tangan Shion dan Kiba terikat Naruto dan Hinata pun berteriak karna semakin mengerti atas tujuan para Senpai nya itu.

"_Nannniii?_", Teriak serentak Naruto dan Hinata dan sambil bertatap muka lalu membuang tatapan mereka sangkin tidak percayanya.

"_Hinata dan Naruto maju_" , ucap Temari.

Naruto dan Hinata tetap berdiri ditempatnya tanpa mau mengikuti kata Temari. Temari yang merasa ucapannya tidak direspon Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya mendekati keduanya dan langsung merampas tangan Naruto dan Hinata untuk di ikat oleh Gelang yang sama seperti gelang yang kini mengikat tangan Kiba dan Shion.

"_aku tidak mau berpegangan dengan Manusia Kucing ini, apalagi sampai tangan kami diikat_", Teriak Hinata keras.

"_kau pikir aku mau tanganku diikat dengan tangan wanita menyebalkan sepertimu?_", bentak Naruto tak mau kalah.

" _salah kalian siapa suruh tidak mendapat koin?_" ,ucap Temari sambil memasangkan gelang dan mengikat tangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"_Neji-nii,, gimana dong?_" , ucap Hinata memelas kepada kakaknya Neji sambil menunjukan Puppt Eyes nya.

" _yaah mau gimana lagi Hinata? ini sudah peraturan games _", ucap Neji sedikit tertawa pada Hinata.

"_trus nanti kalo aku digangguin sama Manusia Kucing ini gimana dong?_ ", ucap Hinata menyindir sambil melirik Naruto.

Neji pun mendekati Naruto

" _hey dengar, jangan kau menyakiti adik kesanyanganku. Aku tidak perduli walaupun kau anak pemilik sekolah"_ , ucap Naruto memberikan Deathglare pada Naruto.

Hinata yang melihatnya tersenyum menyeringai pada Naruto,

"_rasain kau_", batin Hinata.

"_yah gak jamin deh, siapa suruh juga ngikat tanganku dengan tangannya_" ,Ucap Naruto memberi Deathglare pada Neji juga.

Neji dan naruto pun terus men Deathglare sau sama lain. Lalu Naruto mengalah pada Deathglarenya Neji karna menurut naruto itu semua tidak penting.

"_yah baiklah, kalian boleh kembali kekelas kalian masing masing, guru akan memberikan sedikit materi disana"_ , ucap Temari

keempat senior itu pun menginggalkan lapangan dan ke dua pasangan Junior mereka.

"Naruto,, kita tidak jadi berpasangan deh" , kata Shion genit dan melambaikan satu tangannya yang tak terikat ke Naruto.

"_Hinata.. jaaa. aku pergi kekelas duluya_" ucap Kiba

Kiba dan Shion pun meninggalkan Lapangan. yang terisa hanya Naruto dan Hinata dilapangan itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ingin membelok ke kanan, Hinata juga melangkahkan kakinya ingin membelok kekiri. terjadilah tarik menarik antara keduanya.

"_aku mau lewat kanan, kau ikuti saja aku_" ucap Naruto kesal.

"_Lewat kiri baaakaa, kau yang ikuti aku_" ucap Hinata tak mau kalah.

"_bodoh sekali kau, ya sudah terserahmu saja_", ucap Naruto mengalah.

Hinata menarik tangan Naruto yang terikat dengan tangannya.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan lapangan itu dan menuju kekelas mereka.

* * *

Kelas X-B

Hinata dan Naruto Masuk kekelas mereka dan dihadiai oleh tertawaan teman sekelas mereka.

"_haha kalian pasangan yang serasi"_, ucap Sakura pada kedua sahabtnya itu.

"_Sudahlah Sakura, jangan meledekku seperti itu_" ucap Hinata malu karna disoraki dengan teman sekelasnya.

"_Dobe, kutunggu teraktirannya_", ucap Shikamaru tertawa tipis pada Naruto

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya karna naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto pun duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

Masuklah keruangan mereka Seorang Lelaki ber jengot dan terlihat sedang mematikan rokoknya.

"_Siang semuanya. Nama saya Sarutobi Asuma. Hari ini saya akan memberikan materi sedikit tentang kenakalan remaja_" ucap Asuma kepada murid muridnya.

Penjelasan Asuma pun dimulai. Semua murid tertib dengan ceramah yang diberikan Asuma..

.

.

.

Tidak terasa bel telah berbunyi menandakan telah selesainya jam sekolah hari ini.

Teng Tong teng Tong

"_Baiklah, bel telah berbunyi, saya Akhiri Materi hari ini_" ucap Asuma beranjak dan meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Semua murid bersiap siap untuk pulang.

Namun tidak berapa saat Asuma keluar masuklah kedua senior Mereka, Temari dan Neji.

"_Perhatian sebentar_" ,ucap Temari memecah grasak grusuk siswa-siswi yang sedang bersiap siap hendak pulang kerumah masing masing.

"_baiklah, selain Naruto dan Hinata, yang lain boleh Pulang_", ucap Neji pada junior mereka.

semua Siswa dan siswi kelas X-b pun beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

_"Naruto dan Hinata, aku akan menjelaskan tata cara penggunaan gelang itu, karna besok dan lusa kalian masih tetap memakainya_", ucap Temari lagi, Neji hanya diam mengizinkan Temari untuk menjelaskan.

"_Gelang itu memiliki lampu berwarna merah, itu ada lensor seperti infra merah, sensor itu merenspon dengan sebuah box pengintai yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Batas cangkupan gelang itu adalah pagar sekolah kita. Kalau kalian melepaskan gelang itu maka akan terdengar bunyi seperti alarm kebakaran_" ucap Temari.

"_dan kami para senior akan menghukum kalian dengan lebih parah jika kalian ketahuan melepaskan gelang ikatan itu di sekitar sekolah_", tambah Neji.

"_Jadi, besok kami harus sudah memakai gelang itu diluar pagar?"_, ucap Hinata Bertanya

Neji dan Temari hanya mengangguk.

" _Games apa ini? aneh sekali"_, ucap Naruto kesal.

"_yasudah, kalian boleh pulang. Hinata bawa mobil kan? Neji-niisan masih ada urusan dengan panitia Mos. Hati hati pulangnya ya._ " ucap Neji sembari meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Temari pun pergi mengikuti Neji.

Tinggal mereka berdua yang berada dalam kelas.

~Hening

tiba tiba Naruto menarik Hinata menuju keluar Gerbang.

"_pelan pelan dong Manusia Kucing, sakit tau_" , Ucap Hinata lirih yang pergelangannya sedikit sakit karna ditarik oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menggubris.

* * *

Sesampainya diluar pagar, Naruto pun berhenti dan hinata menabrak punggung Naruto yang berhenti tiba tiba.

"_aduuuh.._" ucap Hinata yang kepalanya sakit karna terantuk dengan punggung Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan mulai melepaskan gelang dari tangan mereka. Dan akhirnya Gelangnya pun terlepas.

" _kau tunggu disini, aku akan menggambil mobilku di parkiran_" ucap Naruto pada Hinata sembari memberikan gelang yang sudah terlepas pada Hinata.

"_ ey aku juga harus mengambil mobilku_" , ucap Hinata pada Naruto.

" _kau bakaa. Kita gantian ambil mobilnya, Gelang itu akan berbunyi kalau masuk ke area sekolah tanpa s\kedua pasang tangan kita!_ " , ucap Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata pun mengangguk dan menunggu Naruto menggambil mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan Mobil Ferari Orange nya

"_waaahh_ ", ucap Hinata melongo melihat mobil Naruto.

"_woy, berikan padaku gelangnya_" , ucap Naruto membuka kaca mobilnya.

" _nih,,_ ", ucap Hinata masih sedikit kagum dengan mobil Naruto.

"_ini nomor Hpku, besok kau tidak usah bawa mobil, smskan alamatmu, aku akan menjemputmu. Karna games menyebalkan ini kita harus memakai gelang ini di luar area sekolah_" , ucap Naruto memberikan selembar kertas pada Hinata dan langsung pergi meng gas mobil kerennya itu meninggalkan Hinata diluar pagar.

Hinata pun menerima kertas yang diberikan Naruto dan langsung berlari ke area parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

"_Aku pulang..!_ ", ucapku memasuki rumah.

aku langsung naik kelantai dua hendak mengganti pakaian sekolahku dengan pakaian rumah.

setelah selesai mengganti baju aku turun kebawah menuju dapur hendak makan karna perutku sudah bunyi minta diisi.

" _nii-chan !_ " ucap adikku Hanabi memanggilku.

"_eh kamu sudah pulang sekolah? ayo sini makan bersama nii-chan_. ", ajakku pada adikku.

Hanabi pun duduk di kursi meja makan, kami makan bersama memakan masakan yang telah disediakan koki .

" _nii-chan, aku sudah siap. aku mau ganti baju duluya ngantuk. Cape pulang sekolah.. dah nii-chan_", ucap adikku menginggalkan ku yang juga telah selesai menyantap makanan.

selesai makan aku juga hendak menuju kamarku ingin beristirahat juga. Sesampai dikamarku aku merebahkan badanku ke ranjang berukurang King dengan Bedcover berwarna Lavender.

"_huu, kenyangnyaa_ ", ucapku sambil terduduk santai di tempat tidurku.

"_oh iya aku lupa_" . cepat cepat aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berlari menuju garasi.

sesampainya digarasi, aku membuka pintu mobilku dan mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan Naruto tadi.

Lalu aku kembali kekamarku. Sesampainya dikamar, langsung ku ambil Gadgetku dan duduk kembali di tempat tidurku.

" _Sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak buruk buruk juga_", batinku sambil menatap kertas yang berisi sekumpulan angka angka.

"_yaah, kusms ajalah dia dari pada games itu makin menyusahkanku_", ucapku sambil mulai mengetik pesan di hpku.

**To : **** **** 6633**

**Hey Manusia Kucing.**

**Ini alamat rumahku :**

**Jl. Shuriken No. 47 A. Komplek Hyuga Block B.**

**jangan telat menjemputku, aku tidak mau terlambat! kau mengerti?**

**Hinata**

setelah mengirim pesan kepada Siluman kucing itu aku langsung merilekskan badanku hendak memejamkan mataku, namun mataku terbuka kembali mendengar Handphone ku berbunyi. Kubuka Hp yang ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: **** **** 6633**

**Hey wanita menyebalkan**

**dipesanpun kau masih sempat meledekku.**

**aku tidak menjamin akan telat atau tidak.**

**kau tunggu saja di depan rumahmu.**

**"**_dasar lelaki sinting_", ucapku kesal membaca smsku dan mulai mengetik kembali membalas pesan Naruto.

**To : Manusia Kucing**

**Awas saja jika kau berani terlambat!**

**dasar Manusia kucing**

Send ~

"_tapi kalau dilihat lihat Naruto,, eh maksudku Manusia Kucing itu Ganteng juga, rambut kuningnya yang berantakan keren sekali, mata birunya yang sebiru lautan ,,, menenangkan _ " , batinku melamunkan Naruto.

"_apaaaa? kenapa aku harus memikirkan Manusia Kucing jelek itu? tidaaak !iiih yang benar saja_", teriakku dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

**Hinata POV END**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi-pagi sekali sudah berdiri seorang gasid berambut indigo di depan Manshionnya. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah Mobil Ferari Berwarna Oranye mendekati gadis itu dan berhenti. Pria yang mengemudikan Ferari Oranyenya membuka kaca mobil hendak menyuruh gadis yang berdiri menunggunya masuk.

"_Hey, masukklah, kau tidak mau kita terlambat kan?"_, ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata langsung membuka pintu mobil itu dan masuk kedalammnya dan duduk.

" _Gila ni mobil, keren banget isinya_ " batin Hinata Kagum.

"_pakai sabukmu, kita akan sampai kesekolah dalam waktu 7 menit_", kata naruto sambil menyeringai pada Hinata.

Hinata pun memakai dan mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika mobil Naruto meluncur dengan cepatnya.

"_pelaaan pelaaan dongggg_", Teriak hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak menggubris

.

.

Chiiiiiitt...

Mobilpun mengerem secara mendadak karna telah sampai di depan pagar Konoha School. Hinata tersentak kaget.

"_kau ini, bisa pelan pelan gk membawa gadis dalam mobilmu? aku hampir mati tau!_", ucap Hinata kesal pada Naruto

Masih didalam Mobil

Naruto mengambil gelang yang akan mereka kenakan di dalam tasnya.

"_sini tanganmu, kita harus memakai ini sampai besok_ ", ucap Naruto datar sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang tangannya dipedang Naruto jantungnya berdetak kencang, pipinya serasa memanas.

" _aduuh, jantungku kenapa semakin cepat berdetaknya?_ ",Batin Hinata sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang sibuk memasang gelang dan mengikatnya ke tangan mereka berdua.

"_selesai_", ucap naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya dari gelang tersebut ke mata lavender Hinata.

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil tatap menatap, wajah mereka semakin dekat.

10 cm

5 cm

2 cm

dan tiba tiba Handphone Naruto berbunyi

Tring..Tring

Naruto pun mengankatnya.

"_Dobe, lama sekali kau datang. 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi_" teriak Sasuke .

"_ iyaiya, aku sudah sampai_", ucap Naruto kepada orang yang menelponnya dan langsung mematikan Handphonnya.

Wajah mereka berdua pun memerah tidak sadar apa yang akan mereka lakukan tadi.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan mulai menyetir kembali, walaupun agak susah karna tangan Hinata dan Naruto Terikat, tapi tidak menjadi Hambatan, karna tangan kanan Naruto masih bisa memegang kemudi stir.

Sesampainya diparkiran, mereka berdua masih diam. Sampai kebingungan untuk keluar dari mobil membuat Naruto membuka suaranya.

" _hey, kenapa kau melamun terus? buka pintu sebelah sana, aku akan lewat sana juga_", ucap Naruto pada Hinata

Hinata hanya diam dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Merekapun berjalan berbarengan menuju kelas mereka dan duduk tenang.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bunyi Lonceng memerintah semua Siswa -siswi untuk masuk kekelasnya dan mengikuti semua perintah Senior mereka, yah karna hari ini masih Hari Mos kedua mereka.

_SKIP TIME_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

TIng Tont Ting Tong_  
_

Bel Istirahat pun berbunyi, semua senior meninggalkan kelas Junior mereka .

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"_aduh gimana ni, aku lapar lagi. susah banget ke kantin dengan keadaan terikat dengan wanita begini. malah jantungku berdetak gk karuan lagi_", batinku berteriak.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

**"**_Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini yaa, apa benar aku mulai mencintai orang yang kubenci ini?_", batinku bingung

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hening pun menyelimuti Naruto dan Hinata.

" _hey wanita menyebalkan, aku mau kekantin. Perutku sudah lapar_", ucap naruto sedikit pura pura tegas pada Hinata.

Hinata pun hanya diam mengikuti Naruto menuju kantin. Sesampai dikantin Naruto mulai memesan makanan.

" _Fried Rice nya satu dan dan Mochachino satu_" ,ucap naruto pada Nenek Chiyo.

"_hey kau tidak memesan?_", ucap Naruto melirik ke gadis dibelakangnya yg sedari tadi hanya diam.

"_anoo..aaa"_ ucap Hinata terpotong.

"_Chiyo Ooba-chan, nasi gorengnya diganti menjadi Dua, tambah jus Bluberynya satu_" ,ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang tirikat denganya mencari meja yang kosong.

tidak ada meja yang kosong di kantin ini, semua sudah terisi penuh

" _hey, kau.. minggrilah dari situ. Aku akan duduk di meja ini_ " ucap Naruto mengusir Anak 3 Anak lelaki yang sedang duduk dimeja kantin menikmati makanannya.

ke tiga lelaki itupun bangkit sambil menunduk takut dan pergi meninggalkan meja mereka. Naruto dan Hinata Duduk dimeja 3 lelaki yang barusan diusirnya tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang. Naruto yang kesusahan untuk memulai makan agak bergeser dekat Hinata. Hinata yang meras jarak duduknya semakin dekat hanya menunduk gemetaran.

" _Hey kau makanla_", ucap naruto memegang sendok dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terikat.

Hinata hanya terdiam, Naruto Asik dengan Fried Rice yang sedang ia makan. Keasikan Naruto makan berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara perutnya Hinata.

Kriuukkk (bunyi perut lapar)

"_eh kenapa kau tidak makan?_", ucap Naruto memberhentikan makannya.

"_Bagaimana aku bisa makan, kalau tangan kananku terikat dengan tangan kirimu.?_", ucap Hinata menunduk.

Naruto pun kasihan melihat Hinata yang sudah kelaparan, akhirnya naruto mengambil piring makan Hinata dan menyendokkan Fried Rice ke mulut Hinata

"_Bukalah mulutmu, biar aku yang suapi_", ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

"_eeh?_" suara Hinata terkejut.

"_sudah cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran_" ,timpal Naruto masih memegang sendok berisi Fried Rice.

Hinata pun membuka mulutnya, Naruto pun menyuapkan Fried Rice ke mulut Hinata. Wajah Hinta memerah padam.

"_Kau terlalu banyak menyuapkan nasinya, membuat mulutku penuh_" ,ucap Hinata memecah kegugupan.

"_kau ini bawel sekaliya_", ucap Naruto sambil menarik hidung Hinata.

Seketika Hinata yang di tarik Hidungnya oleh naruto wajahnya Memanas.

Keheningan antara keduanya pun terjadi, akan tetapi keheningan terhenti saat bel masuk berbunyi

TING TONG TING TONG

"_habiskan Jus mu, kita akan masuk kelas_", ucap Naruto sambil membersikan mulutnya dengan tisu.

Setelah selesai, Naruto meletakkan uang dimeja dan menarik Hianata untuk masuk kelas.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review kalo mau author lanjut**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :**

**_"Benci dan Cinta"_**

**_Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis. Tapi bagaimana untuk orang yang sedang mengalaminya? yaa. Kedua pasang muda-mudi ini sangat membenci satu sama lain karena hal yang sepele. Akan tetapi apakah mereka akan terus membenci?_**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T ( Mungkin )**

**Warning : Semua yang berbau pedas :(**

**Bahasa : indonesia**

**_Ini Fanfict pertama saya, maaf kalo agak sedikit melantur, namanya juga Author pemula. Bagi Autor Senior saya mohon keritik dan saran kalian. Trim's_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Namikaze Anwar**

**lanjut tor.**

**Author : Oke kita lanjutya**

* * *

**Khula-chin chapter 3 . 16h ago**

**Keren...aku suka skap Naruto yang perhatian kepada hinata (snyum2 sndiri)**  
**lanjut..._**

**Author : Penasaran sama kelanjutannya? :D**

* * *

**Aizen L sousuke chapter 3 . 15h ago**

**woww cepet banget updatenya .**

**makin penasarn nih senpai...**

**Author : hehe iya tiap hari updatenya, follow ya . Author lanjut ni :D**

* * *

**.96 chapter 3 . 15h ago**

**lanjut**

**AUthor : okee kilaaat :D**

* * *

**ubastyan chapter 2 . 14h ago**

**lanjut min #keren :D**

**Author : thank's ya. mari kita lanjut :)**

* * *

**X chapter 3 . 14h ago**

**Lanjutkan**

**Author : siip (y)**

* * *

**Yuka Namikaze chapter 3 . 11h ago**

**Lanjutt...**

**Author : oke sip (y)**

* * *

**Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL chapter 3 . 10h ago**

**Yeee, romance ny sdh mulai sya ska, n psti jdi pnghalang ksah cnta NaruHina adalah KibaShion..**  
**Sya rsa alur ny trlalu cpet Author-san..**  
**Sya tnggu chptr slnjutny, update kilat yaaaaaa.**  
**Ganbatte.**  
**NHL**

**Author : hehe trimakasih ya sudah betah nongkrong. haha tenang aja author bakal buat kalian semua makin penasaran, oke author update yaa "D**

* * *

**Blue-senpai**

**ditunggu lanjutnya aja buat chap depan**

**Author : update kilat ni**

* * *

.

.

"_Kau terlalu banyak menyuapkan nasinya, membuat mulutku penuh_" ,ucap Hinata memecah kegugupan.

"_kau ini bawel sekaliya_", ucap Naruto sambil menarik hidung Hinata.

Seketika Hinata yang di tarik Hidungnya oleh naruto wajahnya Memanas.

Keheningan antara keduanya pun terjadi, akan tetapi keheningan terhenti saat bel masuk berbunyi

TING TONG TING TONG

"_habiskan Jus mu, kita akan masuk kelas_", ucap Naruto sambil membersikan mulutnya dengan tisu.

Setelah selesai, Naruto meletakkan uang dimeja dan menarik Hianata untuk masuk kelas.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Mendengar bunyi bel , anak anak yang sedari tadi menikmati istirahatnya bergegas masuk kekelas masing-masing.

" _Cepat cepat kalian masuk!_ " , ucap senpai wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas X-b sambil memegang kipas kesayangannya memberi aba-aba pada junior mereka untuk masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing.

Semua murid X-b pun duduk rapi dibangkunya masing-masing setelah mendapat aba-aba masuk oleh senpai mereka.

"_Hari ini kita akan memainkan games lagi, tapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Hinata, karena mereka Spesial._ ", ucap Temari menyeringai kepada seluruh Junior kelas X-b.

Hinata dan Naruto pun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mendengar kata 'Spesial' yang diucapkan Temari.

"_Oke, kita tinggalkan duluh masalah Naruto dan Hinata! Games kita hari ini adalah Menyanyikan Lagu dengan Vocal O !_" , Ucap Temari lagi.

"_Kalian satu persatu maju kedapan dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu bebas, tetapi huruf Vokalnya diganti dengan Huruf 'O' ! mengerti Minaah?_ ", tambah Neji masih dengan tanpang datarnya.

" _Haikk Senpai !_", teriak murid satu kelas X-b kecuali Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

" _Cih, games apa lagi yang diberikan mereka kepada kita? tidak penting sekali._ " , ucap Shikamaru pelan kepada Sasuke.

"_hn.._" imbuh sasuke singkat.

" _kami akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar , setelah kami kembali kita akan memulai games kita_ .", ucap Temari lalu pergi dan diikuti neji dibelakangnya.

Temari dan neji meninggalkan Kelas X-b. Suasana kelas X-b pun sedikit berisik setelah senpainya pergi.

"_Hinata, aku rindu sekali kepadamu_" , ucap Ino berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"_ eeh?_ " , ucap Hinata kaget.

" _iya, gara-gara hukuman mu itu, games kalian selalu berbeda dengan kami, jadi kita tidak bisa bersama !_", timpal Sakura juga menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"_iya aku juga rindu pada kalian berdua. tenang saja, besok kan hari terakhir kita Mos ._ " imbuh Hinata memberi senyum kepada Sakura dan Ino.

"_Kalian bertiga lebay sekali sih, seperti dipisahkan beribu ribu meter saja. Dan kau Sakura, bukannya kau rindunya dengan Sasuke?_ ", Ucap Naruto Keras ikut-ikutan sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke seakan meledek Sasuke.

"_Bakaaa..bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit suaramu?_", Bentak Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"_Aduh duh... Sakit tau, Pukulanmu saja yang keras, tapi Hatimu yang lembut untuk Sasuke yakan Sakura?_ " , Ejek Naruto lagi kepada Sakura.

Shikamaru yang mendengar suara agak ricuh dari kedua sahabtanya itu mulai tertarik mengikutinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk acuh tak acuh sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah Sakura seketika memrah akibat ejekan Naruto.

"_Sakura, sama sahabat sendiri aja kok malu malu mengungkapkannya?_ ", tambah Shikamaru yang mulai ikut-ikutan meledek Sakura.

Yah, Sakura tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, saat itu Buku harian Sakura tidak sengaja tertinggal di laci kelas dan ditemukan oleh Naruto.

"_ah sudahlah, itu semua tidak penting!_" , ucap Sakura berbalik badan menuju bangkunya dan duduk.

.

.

Temari dan Neji kembali ke kelas X-B membuat semua murid yang tadi berbpindah dari bangkunya bergegas duduk dibangku mereka semula.

" _Naruto, Hinata keluar. Games kalian menunggu di lapangan._ ", Ucap wanita yang selalu memegang kipas kecil kemana mana itu.

Naruto dan Hinata pun bangkit, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan kedua senpainya. Temari dan Neji pun memulai Games mereka dengan Kelas X-B kecuali Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Lapangan Konoha School

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan gontai menuju lapangan yang biasa dipakai murid-murid untuk mengadakan upacara upacara penting. Sesampainya di lapangan mereka telah ditunggu oleh Seorang perempuan yang di name tagnya tertulis nama Shizune , Kiba dan Shion juga telah menunggu disana.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul Shizune pun mulai menjelaskan inti dari Games yang akan mereka lakukan ini.

" _Baiklah, ini games khusus untuk yang mendapat hukuman!_ ", ucap wanita yang berambut pendek itu.

Naruto, Hinata , Kiba dan Shion hanya diam mendengarkan.

" _Disini saya mempunyai tiga pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran sekolah.._", ucap Shizune sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas.

" _Kakashii !_ ", panggil Shizune kepada Pria yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa dua buah White Board kecil dan dua buah Spidol.

Kakashi pun membagikan satu White Board+spidol ke masing masing pasangan. Setelah Kakashi membagikannya ia langsung pergi kembali karna harus menjaga perpustakaannya.

"Tugas kalian adalah menulis jawaban dipapan tulis tersebut dengan tangan kalian yang terikat, ingat yang terikat. terserah kalian siapa yang akan menulis jawaban itu. Tulisan yang tidak jelas tidak akan saya perhitungkan." , imbuh Shizuni memulai penjelasan.

" _Bagaimana menulis dengan tangan terikat? ya otomatis tulisannya pasti tidak jelas, karena kami harus beradu siku saat menulis._ " ucap Kiba pada Shizune.

" _ya justru itulah yang melatih kekompakan kalian! Sudah, tidak usah banyak protes, Sebelum itu kalian boleh duduk berjauhan !_ " , timpal Shizune kepada kedua pasang murid itu

Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam mengikuti instruksi Shizune dan duduk menjahui Kiba dan Shion.

Setelah semuanya duduk beralaskan aspal lapangan Shizune pun mulai membacakan soal untuk mereka.

"_pertanyaan pertama Seputar Olah raga, tuliskan Panjang dan lebar lapangan sepak bola ! saya beri waktu 5 menit untuk menulis sebelum saya melanjutkan soal kedua_" , ucap Shizune membacakan soal pertama.

Hinata yang bertugas untuk menulis tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia sangat canggung, Lalu Naruto membisikkan Jawabannya pada Hinata.

"_100-110 m / 65-75m_. " ,bisik Naruto kepada Hinata. Hinata yang mendapatkan jawaban langsung menulis jawaban itu dipapan tulis dengan susah payahnya karena Tangan Naruto dan Hinata masih terikat.

Disebelah sana Kiba dan Shion sepertinya juga sudah selesai dengan jawaban mereka.

" _Waktu Habis! pertanyaan kedua soal Sejarah, Kata Sejarah berasal dari bahasa Arab yaitu Syajaratun yang artinya...? Waktu 5 menit dari sekarang ", _tambah Shizune kembali.

Naruto yang akan membisikkan lagi jawabannya ke Hinata mengurungkan Niatanya karena tangan Hinata sudah mulai menuliskan jawabannya di White board milik mereka._  
_

Sementara di sebelah sana...

" _Pohon._ " bisik Kiba pada Shion , lalu Shion pun mulai menuliskannya.

" _Waktu Habis!_", ucap Shizune memecah kegugupan dari kedua pasang yang sedang duduk menunggu soal berikutnya.

"_Dan soal terakhir seputar...Matematika._ " ,Imbuh Shizune

" _Yoosssh !_ " ,teriak semangat Naruto karna ia mahir di Matematika.

sedangkan Hinata tertunduk lesu, ia sadar karna ia kurang di pelajaran berhitung.

"_Mati akuu..._", Batin Hinata

Shion dan Kiba hanya santai menanti soal matematika itu terucap dari bibir SHizune.

" _Nilai dari 2 Log4 + 2 Log12 - 2 Log6 ialah.. oke untuk yang ini saya kasih waktu 10 menit dimulai dari sekarang !_ " perintah Shizune pada kedua pasang murid itu.

Mereka pun sibuk berpikir .

" _apa jawabannya? aku kurang mengerti ._ " ucap Hinata pada Naruto.

"_sudah kau tinggal diam saja disitu dasar payah._ ", ucap naruto sedikit senyum mengejek pada Hinata.

"_uh . sombong sekali kau ._ ", gerutu Hinata.

Naruto mulai menuliskan sesuatu dipasir dengan tangan telunjuknya, Hinata yang melihat itu berdecak kagum melihat angka angka dipasir yang dihasilkan oleh jemari Naruto. Setelah Naruto selesai menulis nulis di pasir akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawabannya dan membisikkan pada Hinata.

" _3 " ,_ Bisik Naruto Pada Hinata, Hinata yang mendapat respon langsung menuliskan angka itu pada WhiteBoardnya.

_"hu.. akhirnya .._. " ,teriak Kiba legah yang juga sudah menyelesaikan 3 soal dari Shizune.

" _Kumpulkan White Board kalian, waktu sudah habis._ " timpal Shizune yang melihat jam tangan berbentuk babi di tangannya.

Mereka pun mengumpulkan masing masing white boardnya dan kembali duduk diaspal menunggu isntruksi Shizune selanjutnya.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba dan Shion terheran melihat Shizune yang sedang menyeringai pada jawaban di White Board para Murid itu.

" _kalian memang pantas bersekolah disini ! _", ucap Shizune kagum sambil melihat ke empat murid yang sedang duduk didepannya.

" _jawaban kalian semua benar !. ya mungkin soal yang kuberikan terlalu gampang._ " tambah Shizune datar

Keempatnya pun merasa legah karna telah melewati kegugupan.

"_ selanjutnya apa yang kami lakukan?_ ", ucap Shion pada Shizune.

" _ya saya akan melepaskan ikatan gelang kalian sebagai hadiahnya._ " imbuh Shizune dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tidak rela

" _benarkah? baguslaah ._ " , girang Nauto karna ikatan itu akan dilepaskan.

Shizune pun membukakan ikatan tangan mereka berdua.

" _ya baiklah, games selesai. kalian boleh kembali kekelas kalian masing-masing menunggu bel pulang berbunyi !_ " suruh SHizune sambil berbalik meninggalkan murid-muridnya.

"_akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari wanita menyebalkan ini haha .._ " , ucap Naruto lantang sambil berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri membersihkan roknya yang tadi sedikit kotor karna duduk dilapangan.

" _huu, kau pikir aku tidak senang karna bebas dari manusia kucing sepertimu..._" , Hinata berteriak pada Naruto yang berlari meninggalkannya sambil mengibas kantangannya di roknya.

" _Naruto tungguu !_ " , teriak Shion sambil mengejar Naruto.

Hinata hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah Shion yang genit.

" _hey ayo kita kembali kekelas kita masing masing!_ ", ajak Kiba pada Hinata. Hinata pun mengangguk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu bersama kiba menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kelas X-b**

Naruto dan Hinata kembali memasuki ruangan yang sudah ditingalkan oleh Senpai mereka setelah games selesai.

" _loh? kok bisa lepas? _", ucap Ino aneh melihat tangan Naruto dan Hinata tidak terikat lagi.

"_Ceritanya panjaang .._ ", ucap Hinata gembira sembari duduk di bangkunya.

" _hey geser dong, aku mau duduk !_ ", teriak Naruto pada Hinata.

" _kalau aku gkmau gimana?_ ", Hinata bersih keras.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel berbunyi memecah keributan antara Hinata dan Naruto menandakan akhir pelajaran hari ini.

" _Hinata, aku dan Ino pulang duluan ya. Supirku sudah menjemput. Rumah ku dan Ino satu arah, Hari ini Ino tidak bawa Mobil . kau tidak apa apa kan? apalagi rumah kita berbeda arah_ ", ucap Sakura lembut pada Hinata.

"_iyaiya tidak apa-apa, aku juga akan menelpon supir agar menjemputku, soalnya si Manusia Kucing ini tidak mau bertanggung jawab mengantarku pulang. Padahal tadi aku tidak bawa mobil karna pergi dengannya_ . " , sindir Hinata pada Naruto.

"_ eh itu kan kalau tangan kita terikat, kalau engga ya ogah dah aku pulang sama cewek menyebalkan_ ", ucap Naruto memalingkan mukanya sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

" _Teme, Shikamaru, ayo kita pulang. Hari ini kita bebas haha .._", semangat Naruto sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya yang baru berdiri hendak meninggalkan kelas juga.

.

.

.

Sakura Ino dan Hinata berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju Gerbang Sekolah

"_ kau yakin tidak apa apa kan Hinata_", simpati Ino pada Hinata.

"_iya, tidak apa-apa kok, aku akan menelpon supirku._ " ,Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"_yasudah, kami sudah dijemput. bye Hinata sampai ketemu besok ._ " teriak sakura berlari menuju mobil yang telah datang menjemput dirinya dan Ino.

"_bye Hinata.. Hati hati dijalan yaa!_ ", timpal Ino melambaikan tangan pada Hinata dan berlari menuju Mobil Sakura.

Hinata pun membalas lambaian kedua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil memegang ponselku dan mengetik angka angka disana.

" _Moshi.. moshi..Ko... .Iya jeput Hinata ya, Hinata sudah pulang sekolah, apaa? sedang tak enak badan? yayabaiklah Hinata naik taksi saja._ ". ,ucapku di telfon pada supirku lalu mematikan ponselku.

" _aduu kemana lagi ni taksi gak ada yang lewat._ " batinku..

* * *

**Normal POV**

**" **_ya ampun.. Teme , Shikamaru. Ponsel ku tertinggal di laci , kalian diluan saja pulangnya._ " Ucap pria berambut blonde itu pada kedua sahabanya sambil berlari melambaikan tangan.

"_ dasar Naruto Baka._ " Teriak Shikamaru sambil memasuki mobil Ferari Hijau lumutnya.

"_hn.._ ", Gumam Sasuke sambil masuk ke mobilnnya yang berwarna Hitam.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun melajukan mobi masing masing meninggalkan area Parkir.

.

.

.

Dilain sisi terlihat Naruto yang sedang berlari menuju kelasnya dan mengecek laci meja tempatnya.

"_hu, kutemukan akhirnya_ ", gumam Naruto. Naruto pun kembali menuju area parkir.

Naruto yang sudah memasuki ferari Oranyeya pun menacap gasnya hendak keluar pagar. Tapi sebelum sampai pagar, ia melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri seperti menunggu sesuatu.

" _ngapain Hinata kok belum pulang?_ ", batin Naruto mengentikan laju mobilnya sambil mengamati Hinata dari kejahuan.

"_ngapai juga aku mikirin cewek nyebelin itu, ehh tapi kasihan juga kan.. ya tidak salahnya mengantar dia pulang hari ini_ " gumam Naruto lagi sambil menggas mobilnya ingin mendekati Hinata berbaik hati pulang bersamanya.

Baru saja Naruto menekan gas mobilnya pelan, tiba tiba Naruto melihat mobil sedan biru melaju mendekati Hinata dan berdiri.

Naruto pun seketika mengentikan lagi laju mobilnya.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

" _sedang apa manusia kucing itu disana. haha aku tau pasti dia ingin mengantarku pulang._ " ,batin ku kepedean sambil melihat mobil Oranye yang berhenti di kejahuan.

tiba tiba mobil sedna biru menghampiriku, pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

" _hey Hinata-chan, sedang nunggu siapa? mau kuantar pulang?_ ", ucap seseorang pemilik mobil yang ternyata Kiba.

"_ haa, aku punya idee . Akan kubuat Manusia Kucing itu memujaku hihi_ ", batinku sambil menyeringai ke arah Mobil Naruto.

" _hey mau tidak?_" , tanya Kiba lagi memecah lamunanku.

"_iyaiyaa._" , Ucapku pada Kiba dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

Kami pun pergi meninggalkan area Sekolah.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tidak lama berselang mobil Kiba meinggalkan Sekolah, Mobil Naruto pun melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

" _yaah, bagusla, jadi Mobilku tidak berat membawa wanita itu_ ", batinku sambil menggas mobilku menuju rumahku.

tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide diotakku.

"_permainan baru saja akan dimulai wanita menyebalkan._ ", batinku sambil menyeringai.

* * *

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

keesokan Harinya

Sebuah Mobil Oranye melesit ke area parkir Konoha School. Dari dalam Mobil keluar la sesosok Lelaki berambut Kuning dan memiliki 3 garis di pipinya. Ya itu Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju sekolah dengan santai dan gagahnya, di tangan kananya terlihat setangkai bunga mawar putih.

Semua para Wanita terkagum melihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan santai tanpa memakai atribut Mosnya sambil membawa setangkai bunga.

"_waah keren sekali ._ " , Ucap kagum wanita yang melihat Naruto berjalan.

"_iyaaa.. ganteng ._ " ucap wanita lain lagi melihat kagum Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan gadis gadis yang memandangya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya pun jantungnya berdetak hebat.

" _ituu Naruto...? kerennyaa... ia menhampiriku..? _ " ,Batin Hinata bergetar melihat sosok pemuda yang akan mendekatinya.

Naruto Hampir sampai ke tempat Hinata berdiri , masih dengan tampang kerennya memegang mawar putih.

.

.

.

batin Hinata tersentak saat Naruto malah melewatinya, bukan berhenti di depannya.

Hinata langsung refleks melihat Naruto yang melewatinya. langkah Naruto berhenti pada sebuah gadis yang juga sedang Berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"_Hime, Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_ ", ucap Naruto pada gadis berambut pirang Indigo sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar putih ke wanita itu.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Shion itu terdiam seribu bahasa, wajahnya memerah melihat Naruto berjongkok sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar kehadapannya.

"_ iii.. yaa aku maau ._ " ucap Shion senang melihat Naruto yang menyatakan cintanya dan langsung menyambar bunga mawar yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

semua murid yang melihat itu bertepuk tangan melihat keromantisan Naruto pada Shion.

Hinata yang tadinya berpikir bahwa bunga itu untuknya langsung tertunduk, tidak sadar ada air mata menetes dipipinya. iyapun berbalik badan masuk kekelasnya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata Masuk kekelasnya menyeringai tanda keberhasilan misinya.

" _ha, sudah kuduga_ ", batin Naruto menyeringai melihat Hinata yang sudah berbalik badan masuk kekelasnya.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

"_ ha. air mata? yang benar saja.._ " , batinku saat menyadari ada setitik air jatuh dari kelopak mataku.

" _sakit?.. mana mungkin sakit. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa apa pada Siluman kucing itu .. ah sudahla tidak penting_" , batinku lagi sambil menghapus air mataku.

tiba tiba kegiatanku diganggu oleh Ino yang baru saja datang dari luar

"_heey Hinata, kau lihat itu. Naruto menyatakan cinta pada Shion, romantiss sekali. Kapan seseorang datang padaku menyatakan cintanya padaku ._" , ucap Ino sedikit lebay padaku.

" _ah iya? dimana? masasih. hehe ._ ", ucapku berpura pura tidak tahu pada Ino.

"_eh kau barusan menagis? matamu merah .._", curiga Ino padaku.

"_ eh,, ehm anoo, ahaaha tidak .. aku hanya kurang tidur,, ya kurang tidur_ " ,ucapku berbohong pada Ino.

" _yasudahla, aku kembali kemejakuya. tapi benar kan tidak ada apa apa?_ ", tanya Ino padaku penuh selidik.

"_iyalo Ino hanya kurang tidur. eh Sakura mana?_ ", tanyaku pada Ino melihat Sakura tidak menunjukan sosoknya dari tadi.

" _dia dipanggil Shizune sensei tadi, katanya membantu Shizune membersihkan buku-buku_" ucap Ino lagi sambil beranjak meninggalkan ku dan duduk dibangkunya.

Tiba tiba Naruto masuk kekelas dengan seribu senyum diwajahnya yang membuat jantukku serasa tercucuk oleh benda tumpul. Ia langsung duduk di di sebelahku masih dengan senyumnya.

"_eyy, ada Hinata ternyata hehe ._ " , sapanya padaku sambil memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

aku hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedang kasmaran itu. Ntah kenapa Hatiku semakin sakit saat dia seperti tidak memperhatikan kehadiranku. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi antara kami berdua.

Keheningan memecah saat suara disebrang sana menggema.

"_seluruh siswa dan siswi diharap berbaris menuju lapangan_ " ucap seorang wanita menggunakan Microfon.

akupun langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih senyum senyum sendiri.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**"**_Baiklah, sudah ,,barisan sudah rapi. Hari ini adalah hari penutupan Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) SMA Konoha School_ " ucap Wanita paruh baya sedang memberikan ceramah ceramahnya pada murid yang sedang berbaris di depannya.

.

._blaa blaa blaa_

.

.

" _Saya akan mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi King of MOS dan Queen of Mos tahun ini_ " ucap Wanita bernama Tsunade itu masih menggunakan microfon.

" _King Of Mos kita tahun Ini adalah...Namikaze Naruto.. Silahkan maju Naruto._. " Imbuh Tsunade lantang.

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil maju dengan gaya seribu kerennya. Para wanita pun berdecak kagum pada Naruto.

Shion yang melihat kekasihnya tersebut menjadi King of Mos tersenyum kepadanya.

" _baiklah, dan Queen of Mos kita tahun ini adalaah... Hinata Hyugaa .. Silahkan maju Hinata.._", ucap Tsunade lagi, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk maju.

"_Hinataaa, kau Queenyaa, selamat yaa_ " , teriak ino pada Hinata sambil memeluk Hinata.

"_selamatya Hinata._ ", teriak Sakura juga pada Hinata , iya langsung memeluk Hinata dan Ino.

"_ eh..? aku? dan Naruto.._ " , Batin Hinata masih tidak percaya.

" _majulah Hinata!_ ", ucap Tsunade memanggil Hinata yang tidak kunjung menampakkan dirinya dari kerumunan barisan.

Hinata yang tersadar namanya dipanggil melepaskan pelukan Ino dan Sakura dan langsung berjalan kearah Tsunade. Tepuk tangan dari para Siswa dan Senior senior pun mengiringi jalannya Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto diberi Tropi bertuliskan gelar mereka masing masing. King ang Queen of Mos.

Mereka berdua dipaksa untuk berfoto, karna fotonya akan di Pajang di Ruangan Osis.

Ya itu sudah menjadi tradisi Konoha School untuk memajang photo King dan Queen Mos tiap tahun.

"_ Dengan ini saya menyatakan Masa Orientasi Siswa SMA Konoha School telah selesai_ "

Tok Tok Tok

"_kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Mulai besok kegiatan belajar mengajar sesungguhnya di mulai_ "

ucap Kepala sekolah wanita itu mengakhiri pidatonya dan berbalik meninggalkan lapangan upacara.

"_yeaaaah._ " , teriak murid-murid sambil bertepuk tangan.

Semua murid pun berhamburan pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Naruto yang juga meninggalkan lapangan mendadak ingit buang air kecil, ia pun berlari menuju toilet.

setelah selesai buang air kecil, ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekelasnya. langkahnya terhenti kala melihat Wanita yang kini telah jadi pacarnya bersama sahabatnya sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"_beruntung sekali kau, Naruto san pemilik sekolah menyatakan cintanya padamu._ ", Ucap wanita berambut coklat pendek pada Shion.

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu langsung mendadak penasaran, ia diam diam membuntuti Shion dan temannya.

"_haha, matsuri.. kau juga tau kan aku sudah memiliki pujaan hati? Aku menerimanya karna dia anak orang kaya, siapa yang berani menolak? tapi aku hanya cinta pada Itachi-Senpai, cinta pertamaku. ya sambil menunggu Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku aku akan tetap jadi pacar Naruto dulu sementara_ ", timpal Shion pada sahabatnya

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shion yang tidak tau kalu Naruto telah menguping hanya tersenyum Bahagia.

"_yes, akhirnya aku semakin gampang untuk melanjutkan misiku tanpa menyakiti hati wanita. Thank's Shion hehe.._ ", Batin Naruto gembira karena pacarnya yang tidak ia cintai ternyata juga tidak benar mencintainya.

" _tapi aku masih tetap dalam misiku ini..Hinataaa_ " , Batin Naruto lagi sambil menyeringai.

Shion dan Matsuri memasuki ruangan mereka (Kelas X-c)

Naruto yang keluar dari persmbunyiannya juga begegas menuju Kelasnya (X-b).

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sebenarnya Author ingin menuntaskan Fic ini pada Chapter 4**

**tapi setelah Author mempertimbangkan, author masih lanjut dan akan membuat kalian semua penasaran.**

**Menurut kalian, apakah Naruto lama kelamaan akan mencintai Shion yang notabene nya hanya Pacarnya dalam sebuah misinya atau memilih mencintai Hinata sang Musuhnya?**

**Penasaran? Kalo gak ada yang review Author Hapus ini FIc (hehe * ngancam)**

**tapi beneranlo -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary :**

**_"Benci dan Cinta"_**

**_Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis. Tapi bagaimana untuk orang yang sedang mengalaminya? yaa. Kedua pasang muda-mudi ini sangat membenci satu sama lain karena hal yang sepele. Akan tetapi apakah mereka akan terus membenci?_**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T ( Mungkin )**

**Warning : Semua yang berbau pedas :(**

**Bahasa : indonesia**

**_Ini Fanfict pertama saya, maaf kalo agak sedikit melantur, namanya juga Author pemula. Bagi Autor Senior saya mohon keritik dan saran kalian. Trim's_**

**_._**

**_._**

**retsuya02**

**lanjut woi... (ง'̀'́)**

**Author : oke woi kita lanjutya :D**

* * *

**Soputan chapter**

**Lebih baik menurut imajinasi author,kalau ikut reader jadi gak penasaran**

**Author : iya benar sekali, itu hanya mengacaukan alur cerita wkwk.**

* * *

**Aizen L sousuke**

**kalo bisa buat kiba dan hinata pacaran juga ya senpai , biar makin seru konfliknya .**

**over all aku suka...**

**Author : kalo author gamau gimana? wek :p**

* * *

**Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL hapter 4 . 15h ago**

**Wah author-san curang main ancem2 an,...**  
**Ganbatte lanjutkan.**  
**NHL**

**Author : haha gk ngancem loo :p. eh terima kasihya :) selalu nongkrong**

* * *

**Waw,makin penasaran aj nih lanjuttin lgi dong Author:)**

**Author : seperti biasa, author update kilat**

* * *

**Blue-senpai**

**lanjut terus**

**Author : sipp (y) kilaat**

* * *

**Arufi Rizuki Yoshida**

**Lumayanlah.. tapi gk ada titik, kma nya jadi susah bedain**

**Author : yaah :( begituya? padahal author uda berhati hati banget dalam titik dan koma, okedeh author akan memperbaikinya :D**

* * *

**.96**

**good**

**-lanjuut... bikin Naruto nembak Hinata !**

**Author : kita lihat aja nantiya hehe :p**

* * *

**XD**

**Ben-ci-benar-benar cinta**

**Author : mungkin :D**

* * *

**JihanFitrina-chan**

**memilih mencintai Hinata sang Musuhnya ajah author-san, ending nya NaruHina ajh jangan NaruShion. saya benci Shion !**  
**Yosh lanjut**

**Author : gimana ya :p nanti author pikirkan wkwk**

* * *

Terima kasih atar review dari teman teman semua, oke Author update kilaaaat

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

"_beruntung sekali kau, Naruto san pemilik sekolah menyatakan cintanya padamu._ ", Ucap wanita berambut coklat pendek pada Shion.

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu langsung mendadak penasaran, ia diam diam membuntuti Shion dan temannya.

"_haha, matsuri.. kau juga tau kan aku sudah memiliki pujaan hati? Aku menerimanya karna dia anak orang kaya, siapa yang berani menolak? tapi aku hanya cinta pada Itachi-Senpai, cinta pertamaku. ya sambil menunggu Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku aku akan tetap jadi pacar Naruto dulu sementara_ ", timpal Shion pada sahabatnya

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shion yang tidak tau kalu Naruto telah menguping hanya tersenyum Bahagia.

"_yes, akhirnya aku semakin gampang untuk melanjutkan misiku tanpa menyakiti hati wanita. Thank's Shion hehe.._ ", Batin Naruto gembira karena pacarnya yang tidak ia cintai ternyata juga tidak benar mencintainya.

"_ tapi aku masih tetap dalam misiku ini..Hinataaa_ " , Batin Naruto lagi sambil menyeringai.

Shion dan Matsuri memasuki ruangan mereka (Kelas X-c)

Naruto yang keluar dari persembunyiannya juga begegas menuju Kelasnya (X-b).

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Hembusan angin, gemuruh langkah kaki, suara suara berteriak. Ya, itu lah yang sekarang menggambarkan situasi SMA Konoha School. Bagaimana tidak, semua siswa-siswi hendak bergegas pulang menuju rumah masing-masing merilekskan badan mereka.

"_Hime.. !_ " Panggil lelaki berambut kuning jabrik kepada kekasihnya.

yang dipanggilpun refleks dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap asal suara.

"_ya. Naruto-kun?_ " ucap gadis berambut pirang pada kekasihnya .

" _mau ku antar pulang hime?_ " ucap Naruto pada kekasihnya sambil membelasi rambut gadis itu.

Hinata yang baru keluar dari kelasnya membelakkan matanya melihat kemesraan antara Naruto dan Shion. Hatinya serasa membatu dan akan meledak. Hinata pun berlari menuju parkiran tanpa mengiraukan kedua pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di hadapannya. Ntah mengapa ia merasa hatinya tertujam besi yang sangat panas. Air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"_emm ano Naruto-kun.. Aku sudah janji pulang dengan Matsuri, lain kali ajaya Naruto-kun !_ " Ucap Shion sambil mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemasnya.

"_Naruto-kunn.. heyy._ " Panggil Shion lagi sambil melambaikan tanganya ke wajah Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun tidak mendengarkan aku ya?_ " ucap Shion lagi kesal , melihat kekasihnya yang tidak memperhatikannya.

Ya, Naruto sedang melihat gadis bersurai indigo berlari-lari kecil. Naruto sengaja sedikit bermesraan dengan Shion, karna ia tau Hinata akan melihat itu.

" _Hinata-chan.._ " gerutu Naruto mengigau.

"_Hinata...? chan?_ " ucap Shion terbata, memecahkan lamunan Naruto.

"ahh, ano Hime, lain kali aja kita pulang bareng ya, aku ada sedikit urusan. Jaaa . " Imbuh Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Shion dan berlari meninggalkannya.

" _Akukan sudah bilang lain kali dari tadi Naruto-kun !_ " teriak SHion pada kekasihnya yang berlari meninggalkannya.

" aneeh . _ah ya sudahla, tadi kata Naruto-kun siapaya? Hinata-chan? em ada apa dengan Hinata-chan ya? sudahla tidak penting._ " Gumam Shion dan berlalu dari tempat itu menuju Matsuri yang telah menunggunya.

Naruto berlari mengikuti Hinata yang sedang berlari kecil menuju blakon sekolah paling atas. Langkah demi langkah Naruto menelusuri setiap inci anak tangga, Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pintu besi berwarna Hijau. Didorongnya la pintu itu, ia dapati Gadis bersurai Biru gelap sedang Berdiri menatap langit.

" _Hina... ta..chan !_ " seru Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal sehabis berlari.

Sang gadis menoleh ke asal suara.

" _Aku sudah tidak kuat !_ " ucap Hinata pada sesosok lelaki yang mengejarnya .

Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa melihat Hinata mengucapkan kata itu sambil menangis.

" _Hinata !"Kau kenapa menangis?_" ucap pria berambut pirang kepada wanita yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu langkah.

" _Cukup! jangan mendekat!.. Hiks.. Hikss._ " Teriak Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Air mata tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

"_Kau kenaa..._" belum lagi Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata langsung memotong Perkataan Naruto.

" _Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu ? awalnya aku tidak mengerti akan rasa yang kini kualami, aku selalu membencimu. Tapi ntah kenapa saat aku melihat kau dengan kekasihmu Shion, tiba-tiba seperti ada pisau yang akan menyobek hatiku. Dan kau tau Naruto, hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu._" Ucap Hinata disela selah tangisya.

"_rasa benci yang sangat besar berubah menjadi cinta , tapi kenapa aku mulai menyadarinya saat kau memiliki sesorang yang sangat spesial dihatimu?_ " imbuh Hinata lagi dalam tangisnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam tak percaya mendegar semua pernyataan hati Hinata untuknya.

"_ terima kasih Naruto, kau adalah cinta pertamaku..._ " Ucap Hinata lagi sambil pergi meninggalkan sosok yang masih berdiri mematung.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata. Naruto masih mematung ditempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya serasa kaku. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri dibalkon sekolah.

" _Hinata.. kau juga cinta pertamaku._ " Ucap Naruto pelan dalam kesunyiannya diatas balkon. Tidak terasa bahwa setetes air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Tin tin... tin tin

Seorang Security membukakan pagar yang kira kira se tinggi 4 meter itu. Setelah pintu terbuka dengan lebar, masukklah mobil oranye yang tadi memerintahkannya untuk membuka pagar tersebut.

Sampailah mobil oranye tadi di depan rumah yang sangat megah, memarkirkan mobilnya di depan teras pintu masuk utama. Sang pemilik mobil turun dari Ferari Oranyenya.

" _selamat datang Naruto-sama ._ " ucap dua orang maid sambil menunduk pada majikannya.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menghiraukan para maid yang sedang membungkuk mengucapkan salam padanya.

" _Kaa-san, aku pulang!_ " teriak Naruto dalam rumahnya,memangil ibunya sambil menghempaskan tasnya ke sofa nan empuk dan berlari menuju dapur.

"_Naruto, kau sudah pulang nak? Kenapa wajahmu murung?_ " ucap wanita berambut merah darah yang sedang memakai celemek ( kain yang biasanya digunakan ibu untuk memasak agar masakannya tidak mengotori baju) kepada anaknya yang datang menghampirinya.

" _tidak apa apa kaa-san, aku hanya kurang enak badan._ " Ucap Naruto pada ibunya.

"_ya makanlah Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu._ ". Suruh sang ibu sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja makan.

" _aku tidak lapar Kaa-san._ " ucap Naruto tidak bersemangat.

" _KAU MAKAN DULU !AKU SUDAH BERSUSAH PAYAH MEMASAKKAN MAKANAN UNTUK MU_ " Teriaak sang ibu pada Anaknya.

Naruto hanya menelan ludah meliat Ibunya yang sedang marah, karna makanannya di acuhkan.

" _ii...yaaa Kaa-san, Akuu makan._ " Ucap Naruto terbata sambil meyendokkan nasi ke mangkukn kecil yang terbuat dari kaca.

.

.

.

* * *

"_huu , Kaa-san memang sangat galak ._ " Gumam Naruto memasuki kamarnya setelah selesai makan.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke Tempat tidur yang berukurang King sambil mendengus .

"_Hinata-chan, maafkan aku yang sangat bodoh ini. Aku salah telah melakukan misi yang membuat hatimu sakit. Tapi satu yang perlu kau tau, aku melakukan ini semua untuk mengetahui perasaanmu padaku sebenarnya._ " Gumam Naruto sambil melihat sesosok wajah di ponselnya. Wajah gadis yang berdiri tersenyum di sampingnya saat pemilihan King dan Queen of Mos. Naruto memaksa neneknya Tsunade untuk memberikan photo itu padanya.

" _Mungkin besok tidak akan seperti tadi lagi Hinata ._ " batin Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Ia lelah . Ia tertidur.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto yang terlambat datang kesekolah langsung bergegas menuju bangkunya. Ia terdiam melihat lelaki yang duduk di kursi yang seharusnya diduduki Oleh Hinata. Ia terheran, mengapa bukan Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Naruto lalu mencari sosok gadis itu, lalu matanya berhenti saat melihat Hinata yang duduk di sudut ruangan kelas bersama seorang lelaki yang sedang sibuk mencatatat materi dipapan tulis.

" _Kenapa Hinata berpindah? apa ia menyerah mencintaiku?_ " Batin Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk berjauhan hanya melamun, tidak mendegarkan penjelasan Guru yang sedari tadi menerangkan materi pelajaran. Ntah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh keduanya itu, sesekali mereka bertatap muka lalu membuang tatapan itu.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Hari ini aku berpindah tempat duduk, aku memohon pada dua lelaki yang sepertinya kutu buku ini untuk mengizinkanku bertukar tempat duduk padanya. Akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka mengalah dan duduk di bangku yang biasanya kududuki.

Aku tidak sanggup berada di dekat Naruto, rasanya hatiku seperti tertusuk sebuah tombak. Apalagi saat kusadari bahwa Naruto bukan milikku.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Kenapa lelaki berkaca mata ini yang duduk disebelahku, kenapa Hinata menghindariku?

Hinata, aku kesepian...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sedang berada diruang ganti wanita. Mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian renang. Ya sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Orkes untuk kelas X-b .

" _Hinata, kenapa dari tadi kau hanya melamun? kau sakit?_ " tutur Sakura pada sahabanya sambil mengusapkan lotion ke tubuhnya.

Hinata hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino dan Sakura semakin bingung dengan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah semua selesai mengganti pakaian mereka, mereka bergegas menuju area Kolam renang.

Semua Murid X-b berkumpul dengan pakaian renang yang kini mereka kenakan.

" _Baiklah anak-anak, perkenalkan nama saya Maito Guy saya adalah guru Orkes kalian, hari ini tema orkes kita adalah Berenang. Satu persatu akan saya panggil untuk berenang melakukan gaya bebas._ " tutur sang pemilik rambut yang berbentuk seperti Batok kelapa.

" _Kimi, Sakura, Hinata dan Shikamaru. Satu putaran dengan gaya bebas, kaliam mengerti?_ " panggil Guy pada muridnya.

Para murid yang dipanggil bersiap di tepi kolam mengambil ancang ancang.

" _Baiklah, Bersedia... Siap... ya!_ ", Ucap sang guru pada keempat murid yang telah bersiap.

Para keempat murid itu pun meluncur dari tepi kelom dan meluncur memasuki kolam.

Semua murid yang berdiri di tepi kolam menunggu giliran mereka bersorak ria menyemangati keempat orang yang sedang berenagn gaya bebas itu.

"_ayo.. ayo_ "

"_semangaaat_"

* * *

**Hinata POV**

aku meluncur masuk ke dalam kolam renang setelah aba- aba dari guy-sensei selesai ia ucapkan.

sepertinya aku merasakan keram dikakiku, apa mungkin ini karna pikiranku yang sedang kacau? tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur. dan... gelap...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang meluncur ke dalam kolam tersentak kaget, karna sang gadis tidak muncul ke permukaan air.

ketegangan itu makin memuncak saat sang guru juga merasa aneh.

"_ Hinata..._ ", panggil sang guru yang melihat Siluet sang gadis yang berada di dasar kolam tidak kunjung bergerak.

Dengan sigap Naruto langsung terjum ke dalam kolam untuk mengangkat tubuh sang gadis. Ketegangan pun menyelimuti para siswa yang melihat Naruto sedang mengangkat Hinata yang sedang pingsan dan meletakkan tubuh Hinata didasar Kolam .

" _Hinata..Hinataa,, Bangun !_ " teriak Naruto pada gadis yang terbujur kaku dihadapannya, Naruto melakukan pertolongan pertama yaitu menekan nekan tubuh sang gadis dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" _Beri dia Nafas Buatan ._ " Ucap Maito Guy yang melihat Hinata tak kuncung sadar.

Para murid pun tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Naruto lalu memberikan Hinata Nafas buatan. Disentuhya bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya, dan sesekali menghembus kan Nafas Naruto pada Mulut Hinata.

Berkali kali dilakukan Naruto , Akhirnya sang gadis terbangun.

" _uhukk,, uhuk_ ".. Batuk sang gadis sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Tubuh Hinata masih sangat lemah , pandangannya masih sedikit sayu

"_Ayo Hinata, Kuantar keruang Uks!_" ucap Ino yang khawatir pada Hinata sembari mendekati Hinata.

" _tidak Ino, Biar Naruto yang mengantarnya, Kau harus bersiap siap, karena setelah ini kau yang akan meluncur._ " ucap Guy pada Ino.

"_ya baiklah, jaga Hinata baik baik ya Naruto !_" Suruh Ino sedikit kecewa.

Naruto pun mengankat tubuh mungil Hinata dan menyelimutinya dengan handuk, menggendongnya ala BirdalStyle menuju ke ruang Uks.

Hinata yang masih merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah , hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Diruang UKS**

Hinata yang terbangun dari tidurnya sedikit terkaget melihat tangan kekar yang memegang erat tanganya. Sang pemuda yang duduk, sedang tertidur dengan kepala menunduk di kasur Hinata terbaring.

Naruto yang telah berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya tertidur menunggu sang gadis sambil memegang tangan sang gadis erat, seperti tidak mau kehilangan sang gadis.

Hinata sang melihat sang pria pujaan sedang duduk disampingnya mecoba membelai rambut sang pria.

Elusan tangan pada rambut sang pria membangunkan sang pemilik rambut dari tidurnya.

" _Kau sudah siuman Hinata?_ " seru Naruto pada gadis bermata lavender itu sambil masih memegang erat tangan sang gadis.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menganguk pada sang pria.

" _dasar bodoh!, kalau sedang tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri . Aku sangat khawatir._" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata kaget.

_"eh?.. emm anoo emm..._ " ucap Hinata terbata.

Tanpa mendengarkan Hinata, Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat, membuat mata Hinata terbelalak hebat tidak percaya.

"_Aishiteru yo,, Hinata-chan._ " bisik Naruto ditelinga gadis yang dipeluknya.

"_aku kesepian melihat tingkahmu yang hari ini menjauhiku._ " bisik Naruto lagi.

"_Naruto..kun !_ " panggil Hinata terbata seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan naruto padanya.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"_ada apa Hinata? apa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?_ " tanya Naruto kaget melihat Hinata yang melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"_a,,ku takut kalau..kalau Shion melihatnya ._ " papar Hinata terbata.

"_kau tidak perlu khawatir!_ " imbuh Naruto meyakinkan.

" _ehh?_ " ucap Hinata kaget.

**Flash Back ON**

Naruto yang sedang menggendong gadis yang terlelap dilengannya berhenti saat sosok gadis pirang menghampirinya.

" _Aku melihat semuanya Naruto-ku.. Kau menciumnya._ " Ucap sang gadis pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendegar penuturan sang gadis yang masih menjadi kekasihnya.

" _aku melihat tatapan cinta dimatamu Naruto, Kau mencintainya. Tatapan yang sangat beda saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku._" tutur Shion lagi.

"_Aku juga melihat kau dan Hinata di balkon Sekolah semalam, aku menguping semua yang kalian bicarakan. Setelah aku bergegas menuju Matsuri, aku mengajak Matsuri mengejarmu. Dan yah, aku tau kalu kau adalah Cinta pertama Hinata, dan Hinata adalah Cinta pertamamu._" ucap Shion lagi pada sang pria yang masih menggendong seorang gadis dilengannya.

"_Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perasaanku, aku juga mengerti tentang perasaan cinta pertama, Jangan kau sembunyikan lagi perasaanmu pada Hinata. Karna aku selama ini juga tidak punya perasaan lebih padamu, tidak seperti Hinata yang menginginkanmu . Ya baikla, aku pergi dulu, Aku hanya permisi ke toielet sebentar tadi, dan tidak sengaja melihatmu.. jaaa Naruto. Berjuangla pada cintamu !_ " seru Shion tersenyum lega sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

**Flash Back Off**

"_Jadi Hinata, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?_ " tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata lavender Hinata.

wajah Hinata memerah mendegar penuturan sang Naruto.

Hinata Hanya mengangguk tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto yang pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh sang cinta pertama Sangat gembira. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis lalu mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _terima kasih Hinata, aku akan menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu tersakiti oleh siapapun._ " bisik Naruto pelan.

Dan

CUP

Bibir Naruto pun mencium bibir Hinata yang masih tergulai lemah di temapt tidur UKS.

.

.

.

.

**The END~**

Arigatou Gozaimasu

maaf kalo Endingnya gaje.

Reviev ya, soalnya besok Author mulai dengan Fic author yang baru.


End file.
